Pecados Paternos
by saydiss
Summary: Bella Swan siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que su padre le hizo a su antiguo protegido, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen: lo engañó para luego expulsarlo de la empresa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Bella está segura de que Edward siempre ha creído que ella formó parte de la conspiración para librarse de él.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

**Summary:**

Bella Swan siempre se ha sentido mal por lo que su padre le hizo a su antiguo protegido, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen: lo engañó para luego expulsarlo de la empresa. Y para empeorar las cosas, Bella está segura de que Edward siempre ha creído que ella formó parte de la conspiración para librarse de él.

Ahora, tras una OPA hostil, Edward acaba de hacerse con el control de Swan's Chemicals. Bella sabe perfectamente que él querrá vengarse de su familia así que se prepara para ser despedida de la compañía. Pero para su sorpresa, Edward no la despide. No, su venganza contra los Swan va a desarrollarse de una manera completamente diferente, de una manera que Bella nunca habría podido imaginarse ni en sus sueños más salvajes y perversos...

* * *

-¿D-Disculpa?- tartamudeó Bella Swan. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron como platos mientras miraba al hombre que tenía enfrente, sentado ante el lujoso escritorio de roble. Seguramente no había oído bien. Bajo ningún concepto...

-Ya me has oído- murmuró. Su intensa mirada azul se clavó en la suya con expresión inquietante. -No lo diré dos veces-.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta, demasiado aturdida para hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que ese hombre, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, estuviese sugiriendo… bueno, mejor dicho, exigiendo semejante cosa. En cualquier otra situación su respuesta habría sido "Si". Bajo estas circunstancias su orgullo sólo le permitía decir...

-No-, Sacudió la cabeza, tragando bruscamente al mirarlo. -No me utilizarás de esa manera, Edward. No puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo-, susurró.

Arqueó las cejas, pero, por lo demás, permaneció tranquilo e impasible. Su mirada arrogante recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, desnudándola. Esto era demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que había pensado que tendrían un encuentro improvisado, pensó. La manera en que él intentaba dominar la situación no tenía nada de improvisado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando que el muy bastardo probablemente estaría disfrutando un montón con su incomodidad. ¿Pero, acaso podía culparlo? Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, pensó, no sabía como lo trataría.

Edward Cullen, suspiró. El hombre que había protagonizado más sueños húmedos durante su adolescencia de los que podría recordar, finalmente se había fijado en ella como mujer. Tenía treinta años y había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para que este momento se hiciese realidad. Pero ahora que había llegado, pensó malhumoradamente, tenía que rechazarlo. Se percató de la ironía.

A los cuarenta estaba quizás aún más guapo que la primera vez que le había puesto la vista encima con trece años. Se había enamorado instantáneamente de él, un hombre de veintitrés años, pero no había necesitado una gran experiencia social para darse cuenta de que esta atracción era y sería siempre unilateral.

Los hombres con el aspecto de Edward Cullen no se conformaban con mujeres como Bella Swan. Ni siquiera si esa mujer era la hija del hombre más rico de Atlanta, Georgia.

Bella creía que se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía una cara exótica y bonita, los ojos ambarinos un poco rasgados en las comisuras, los labios llenos, una sonrisa alegre, largos rizos dorados, y un ligero acento sureño. Pero nunca había estado delgada, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos, y también era cierto que nunca había sido alta.

Si había una cosa que Bella había aprendido relacionándose desde niña con la crème de la crème de la sociedad, era que los hombres atractivos y poderosos deseaban esposas trofeo, hermosas, altas y esqueléticas. Deseaban mujeres que comieran ensalada y bebieran agua mineral y que se creyesen que eso era una comida, no una mujer que comía filetes y patatas al horno (rebosantes de mantequilla y nata, por supuesto), bebía refrescos con azúcar, y gozaba de todo esto sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Deseaban mujeres con extremidades lo bastante largas como para abarcar el tronco de un árbol, no una mujer cuyas piernas eran más cortas que el tronco de un árbol talado.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que nunca sería exquisitamente femenina.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-, dijo Bella en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sus palmas sudorosas se deslizaron nerviosamente por la parte delantera de sus vaqueros de marca mientras sus ojos rehuían su mirada. No sería la puta de ningún hombre, ni siquiera del único que siempre había deseado realmente.

-Y yo haré también lo que tenga que hacer-, dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía, -Creo que ahora debo irme-.

Bella caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y después se paró a medio camino. Volteó la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer- dijo suavemente, -Quiero que sepas que estoy y he estado siempre en contra de lo que te hizo mi padre-. Le dio la impresión de que su mirada tensa se relajaba levemente pero no podría asegurarlo. -Y no hablo por hablar-.

De hecho, ella había sido la principal defensora de Edward. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda a su joven _protegido_, echándolo como si fuese un trasto viejo sólo para ganar un dinero fácil, se murió de vergüenza. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera perdonarlo y relacionarse con él como se supone que deben hacerlo padre e hija y aún así, habían pasado algunos años más antes de que la tensión entre ellos se relajase.

-Adiós, Edward- susurró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiró. Desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera. Y sobretodo desearía haber podido cumplir sus fantasías de acostarse con Edward sin que esto fuera el resultado de un sacrificio por su familia. Pero a los ojos de Edward Cullen, estaba segura, uno de los Swan tenía que pagar por los _**pecados paternos**_. Y puesto que su padre estaba muerto y ahora era ella la dueña de Swan's Chemicals, francamente, sólo había una mujer que pudiese pagar por ellos.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta doble de la elegante oficina y se dispuso a abrirla. De repente, una brusca palmada sonó contra la viga de madera, justo encima de su cabeza e hizo que se detuviese. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al sentir el calor irradiando por el cuerpo enorme que se apretaba contra su espalda. Juraría que estaba excitado. Por ella como mujer o por el poder que ejercía sobre ella o por ambas razones, no sabría decirlo.

-Piensa bien lo que haces, Bella-, murmuró. -Tu madre y tu hermano confían en que tomes la mejor decisión para todos-.

Se debatió entre la excitación y la cólera. Excitación porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla familiarmente "Bella" en lugar de "Isabella". Cólera porque acababa de dar por hecho que su madre y su hermano eran tan codiciosos como su padre. Y venció la cólera.

-Mi madre-, dijo con voz agria, -Nunca me perdonaría que me dejase utilizar como una puta común-. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, -Y mi hermano pensaría lo mismo-.

-Ya veo-, gruñó Edward junto a su oreja. Podía sentir sus ojos intensos e inteligentes taladrando su cráneo. Analizando, evaluando, calculando. Eso era lo que mejor se le daba, ese era el motivo de que, a diferencia del montón de ex-empleados que su padre había engañado, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen se las hubiese arreglado para abrirse paso hasta la cima. Ahora ella estaba a su merced.

-¿Pero qué crees _tú_ que es lo mejor?, querida Bella-, posó una mano sobre su hombro, frotándolo, acariciándolo, -¿Cuál es la mejor decisión ejecutiva que puedes tomar, la mejor para _ti_? Tu familia tiene tanto que perder. Es decir,- concluyó,-Puedo enterrar el pasado, así tu familia, corrupta o no, podrá continuar con el ritmo de vida al que se ha acostumbrado-.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó, -Quieres que sea tu puta-, dijo en voz baja, -Independientemente de lo que pienses de mi familia, me educaron para algo mejor que eso-.

-Eras la niña de papá-, murmuró contra su oído. Se apretó más contra ella, su gruesa erección presionando contra su espalda. -No tengo ninguna duda de que Charlie te educó para que fueses todo lo que él no pudo ser-.

Lo que hacía aún más dulce su venganza contra la familia Swan, pensó ella sombríamente. A los ojos de Edward, ella era dulce e inocente, una auténtica dama de la alta sociedad. Y, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un auténtico chivo expiatorio.

Su columna vertebral se tensó. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Súbitamente, entendió por qué un hombre que lo tenía todo, un hombre que podría poseer a cualquier mujer que se le antojase, quería tenerla como amante...

Porque ella no era en absoluto como su padre y porque tenía la esperanza de que Charlie Swan, el hombre que lo había traicionado, se enterase desde la tumba de que Edward Anthony Cullen había conseguido convertir a su querida Isabella en el mismo tipo de persona que Charlie había sido en vida, una vulgar puta que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- masculló, -¿Sexo?, ¿Cuántas veces?, ¿Y hasta cuándo?-. Bella giró sobre los talones, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos. Con más de metro ochenta de estatura, era casi treinta centímetros más alto que su uno cincuenta y cinco así que tuvo que empujarlo un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentirse intimidada por eso. -¿Cuántas cosas te tendría que aguantar?- escupió.

Edward sonrió, un gesto arrogante diseñado para enfurecerla aún más. Y lo consiguió.

-¡Bien!-, chilló. -¡Continúa con tus exigencias!, No puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle cuando está en mis manos evitarlo y tú lo sabes condenadamente bien. Dime tan solo qué diablos quieres de mi- gritó con furia, -Y lo tendrás-.

Él se rió entre dientes y sus intensos ojos azules recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Su mirada peligrosa se detuvo en sus pechos, memorizando el contorno de sus pezones. -Quiero mucho más de ti que sexo, Bella-, dijo suavemente. Demasiado suavemente, -Lo quiero todo-.

Ella tragó con un nudo en la garganta, -¿Que quieres decir exactamente?- dijo casi sin fuerzas. Sus pechos se endurecieron bajo su mirada, -No estoy de humor para acertijos-. Él arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su exclusivo traje italiano y la miró fijamente.

-Todo-, murmuró, -Significa exactamente eso-. Su mandíbula se endureció, -El sexo no es suficiente, _My sweet_. Ni por asomo es suficiente-. Ella se ruborizó, sintiéndose como una tonta, pues durante un momento había pensado que Edward Cullen quería acostarse con ella, qué idea más ridícula, concedió. Se mordió el labio, podría tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, ya tenía que estar muy necesitado para tirarse a alguien tan corriente como ella.

-Oh, no pienses que te has librado-, gruñó, creyendo que la mirada que le había dirigido era de alivio, -Te follaré cuando y como me dé la gana, pero el sexo sólo es una mínima parte de tu penitencia, _querida_-.

Vaciló y la preocupación ensombreció sus rasgos de nuevo. -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- murmuró, -Ahora sí que no te entiendo-.

-Quiero ser tu dueño-, dijo simplemente, sin andarse por las ramas. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, su expresión de nuevo perturbadora, -Casarme contigo, dejarte preñada, tener todo el control sobre tu cuerpo...-.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par. Era lo último que había esperado oír. ¿Casarse con ella?, No necesitaba casarse para asumir el control de Swan's Chemicals. Con la coyuntura actual, sólo tenía que decirle una palabra al banco y a la junta directiva y la empresa sería toda suya.

-...y Charlie se enterará desde la tumba que no sólo he tenido éxito colándome en su preciosa compañía, sino también en su jodida línea sanguínea-.

Bella lo miró sin comprender, demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. El magnífico plan de Edward estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella se hubiese podido imaginar. Estaba más allá, lo sobrepasaba y se adentraba en el puro surrealismo.

-¿Estás loco?- susurró, -No puedes desear realmente casarte conmigo, ¿Por que ibas a condenarnos a ambos a una eternidad de...-.

-El momento de las preguntas y las respuestas ha terminado-, anunció con arrogancia, una ceja oscura levantada. -Tienes dos opciones, _querida_. Sé de mi propiedad y yo dejaré en paz a tu familia o rechaza la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo de salvarlos y perderás todo en el proceso. Eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión-. Su mirada chocó con sus pechos, luego retrocedió hasta su cara, -Tómala y hazlo rápido-.

Parpadeó, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y aún menos de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-¿Por qué hablas de propiedad?- dijo débilmente. -El matrimonio no es exactamente propiedad...-.

-El mío lo será-. El _mío_. No el _nuestro_. Había captado perfectamente el uso del posesivo.

Los ojos calculadores de Edward bajaron de nuevo, devorando sus pechos, buceando en su sexo cubierto por el pantalón, -Me follarás cuando y como yo quiera. Complacerás cada uno de mis caprichos y satisfarás mis más perversas fantasías-. Su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, excitándose en contra de su voluntad. -Me darás tantos hijos como yo te diga, harás lo que te mande, nunca mirarás ni tocarás sexualmente a otro hombre...-, sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de Bella, -Seré tu dueño-, murmuró -Por completo-.

Ella tragó con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hazme saber tu decisión, Srta. Swan-, su mandíbula estaba tensa, la mirada dura, -El tiempo comienza a contar, y ya comienzo a impacientarme-.

* * *

**Como ven chicas…. Les gusto?**

**Dudas, sugerencias, flores, tomatazos, ustedes digan…**

**Trabajare diario para adaptarla, esta historia ya estaba en FF, pero no están más que los dos primeros caps, no sé porque la chica ya no continuo, espero que nadie se moleste.**

**Saludos a todos O.O**

**Saydiss…! **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

Bella aceptó vacilantemente la mano de Edward, sentía la boca seca como un estropajo. Enlazó sus grandes dedos con los suyos y la condujo hacia el aeroplano privado de la empresa, ni en sueños habría esperado que tuvieran una verdadera luna de miel. Se había sorprendido mucho, y sobre todo se había preocupado cuando una hora después de casarse, su marido le había comunicado que se dirigían hacia la isla tropical que poseía en Costa Rica y que permanecerían allí dos meses.

El plan resultaba excitante, pero también sobrecogedor.

Nadie podría oír sus gritos si él tenía intención de hacerle daño.

Si se dejaba guiar por la lógica, él no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutase haciendo daño a los demás, pero por otra parte, ¿Y ella qué sabía?. Apenas lo conocía, además, pensó malhumoradamente, Edward creía que había estado confabulada con su padre, no creía que las escasas palabras con las que había intentado defenderse en su oficina, palabras que habían llegado cinco años tarde, hubieran supuesto alguna diferencia.

Suspiró, preguntándose otra vez qué tendría pensado hacer con ella.

Y, maldita sea, de todos modos, no existía ninguna forma de luchar contra él. Verdaderamente, Edward había convertido su sumisión en una parte legal de su matrimonio, la había obligado a firmar una declaración jurada, en la que bajo pena de expulsar a su familia de la casa familiar, ella se comprometía a obedecerlo ciegamente. Legalmente, recordó apretando los dientes, ni siquiera podría levantarle la voz sin que castigase a los suyos.

Se le ensancharon las aletas de la nariz, había creído que en una semana su familia se encontraría en la calle, al contrario de lo que pensaba Edward, ella nunca había sido del tipo dulce y sumiso. Las mujeres dulces y sumisas no podrían dirigir con eficacia compañías que manejan millones de dólares y ella lo había hecho eficazmente antes de la absorción. El problema estaba en que su padre antes de su muerte había tomado un montón de decisiones económicas absurdas, y esto casi había agotado el capital.

Aunque seguro que su marido ya lo sabía, se preguntaba si eso no sería parte del aliciente de casarse con ella, la ocasión de someter por la fuerza a una mujer fuerte e independiente que después de haber sangrado sus efectivos hasta agotarlos no podría luchar contra él durante mucho tiempo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el avión había despegado y les habían servido unos cócteles. Bella se sentó en su asiento frente a su nuevo marido bebiendo una margarita, miró por la ventana, observando distraídamente las nubes que pasaban a su lado, demasiado nerviosa para establecer contacto visual con el hombre que ostentaba semejante poder sobre ella.

-Tienes unos pechos espléndidos-, murmuró Edward, consiguiendo su total atención, los ojos abiertos como platos. No esperaba que fuera tan directo, aunque ahora ya tenía una pista, ser directo formaba parte de su naturaleza. -Puedo ver cómo tus pezones se yerguen bajo la blusa- observó como ella se despejaba la garganta nerviosamente y apartaba la mirada, -¿Es por el frío, la excitación, o son las dos cosas?-

Excitación, pensó, retorciéndose un poco en su asiento. –Frío-, susurró.

Bella cerró los ojos brevemente, cogiendo fuerzas. Aunque pareciese una idea perversa y estúpida, su cuerpo siempre había respondido naturalmente al hombre sombrío y prohibido que se sentaba enfrente. Era como si los dioses hubieran creado su cuerpo con el único propósito de deleitarse con Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Ningún otro hombre conseguía que se pusiere caliente sólo con unas palabras o una simple mirada, ninguno, sólo Edward.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía más peligroso y atractivo que nunca, todavía llevaba el mismo traje negro italiano con el que se casaron, estaba tan atractivo con el pelo castaño despeinado y con la corbata suelta colgando descuidadamente de su cuello...

Su atlética musculatura se marcaba incluso bajo la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo e intenso, las líneas de la risa en las comisuras contrastando brutalmente con la dura expresión de su rostro.

-Entonces tendré que ponerle remedio-, dijo suavemente, removiendo el brandy en el vaso, -Quiero que mi mujer esté siempre derritiéndose por mí, muriéndose por mi polla-

Bella se quedó sin respiración, terriblemente excitada, era demasiado. A su líbido no le importaba que lo único que Edward deseara de ella fuera venganza, este seguía siendo el hombre con el que había soñado secretamente casi toda su vida.

Ya estaba excitada, reconoció. Si la tocaba probablemente estallaría sólo con su contacto, respiró profundamente, pues no deseaba avergonzarse sucumbiendo tan pronto. Después de todo, el hombre que había anhelado durante tantos años era el mismo que le había arrebatado las riendas de su vida, debía tener esto presente.

-Sácate la ropa-, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, levantó la cabeza de golpe topándose con su mirada atenta, -¿Q-Qué?- musitó sin aliento, sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírsele del pecho. ¡Vaya!, no perdía el tiempo con preliminares. Increíblemente, su mirada se intensificó aún más, -Sácate la ropa-, repitió.

-P-Pero la tripulación...-

-La ropa-, dijo suavemente, recordándole con la mirada el acuerdo matrimonial, -Quítatela-.

Bella contuvo el aliento, nunca había permitido que un hombre la viera desnuda a plena luz del día, plantearse hacerlo era lo más espantoso que podía imaginarse. Pero, paradójicamente, también era lo más excitante. ¡Ojalá su libido no actuase por su cuenta! Edward deseaba venganza, no a ella.

-Estoy esperando-, murmuró. -Quiero ver desnudos esos duros pezones sin nada que me estorbe la vista-, ella se atragantó con la margarita, después dejo el vaso, vaciló un momento, pero inevitablemente se levantó y se dispuso a desnudarse. En realidad no tenía otra opción, se recordó Bella. Tendría que obedecer mientras pudiese o por lo menos hasta que encontrase una manera de salir de este lío, si existía alguna.

-¿Te puedes dar la vuelta?-, pidió tímidamente, bajando la cabeza avergonzada, -¿Por favor?-

-No-. Edward tomó su brandy y se arrellanó en el asiento. Bella alzó la mirada, sorprendida por la obvia excitación de su voz, luego volvió a bajarla inmediatamente, observando el bulto prominente en sus pantalones, -Quiero mirar a mi esposa, no la trasera del jodido avión-, dijo con voz pastosa. Ella se mordió el labio, el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que necesitaba perder peso, que era demasiado gorda y desagradable, inundaba su memoria. _Vete al gimnasio y haz ejercicio_, le había dicho Charlie en varias ocasiones, _Nunca cazarás un marido tal y como estás. _

-No tengo mucho que mirar-, susurró. -... No estoy intentando retractarme de nuestro acuerdo, pero yo...-

-Creo que tienes mucho que mirar-, interrumpió él, sorprendiéndola. -Ahora demuéstramelo, esos pezones ahora son míos... y ese coño sólo me pertenece a mí, quiero verlos-

Inspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, sus palabras la habían excitado más que sentir las manos de diez hombres acariciando a la vez todo su cuerpo. No deseaba sentirse atraída por él, vistas las circunstancias de su matrimonio, pero lo estaba. Era difícil no sentirse atraída por un hombre tan atractivo que, conscientemente o no, conseguía que se sintiese hermosa.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, evitó cuidadosamente mirarlo, pero podía sentir como su mirada intensa devoraba sus pezones mientras se quitaba primero la blusa blanca de seda y a continuación el sujetador blanco de encaje.

Agarró sus pechos con las manos y usó los pulgares para restregarle los dilatados pezones, -Preciosos-, murmuró con voz densa. -Tienes unos pezones grandes y alargados, perfectos para chupar-.

Ella apretó los muslos con fuerza y expulsó el aliento, su boca estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido en los pezones, -G-Gracias-.

Comenzó a lamerla sin piedad, sorprendiéndola, y obligándola a jadear, fue turnándose entre sus pechos, lamiendo lentamente la aureola de cada pezón para luego chupar la punta con toda la boca.

Bella lloriqueó, sentía debilidad en las piernas, como si fuesen de mantequilla, el endureció la lengua alrededor de su pezón izquierdo y lo atrajo al calor de su boca, gimió suavemente cuando sus labios lo apresaron, y cuando comenzó a succionar no pudo evitar hundir instintivamente las manos en su pelo oscuro.

Edward pasó los diez minutos siguientes colmando sus tetas de atenciones, chupó un pezón durante un par de minutos, después cambió al otro e hizo lo mismo, luego repitió el proceso una y otra vez, y una vez más hasta que ella se aferró a él sin aliento.

Él levantó la cabeza de su pecho, con los párpados entornados, -Ahora el resto-, murmuró posesivamente, -Enséñame ese maravilloso coño, ahora me pertenece-.

Jadeando y con los pezones hinchados y doloridos, Bella obedeció, retrocedió un paso y con manos temblorosas alcanzó la cremallera trasera de la minifalda blanca, al desabrocharse, bajó la vista a sus pechos y comprobó que sus pezones estaban enrojecidos y dilatados. Se podía ver el débil borde de las marcas de los dientes, y esta visión hizo que se humedeciese aún más.

-Ahora quítate las bragas-, dijo Edward roncamente cuando la falda se deslizó hacia abajo enroscándose a sus pies, -Quiero verte completamente desnuda, vestida sólo con los tacones-

Las bragas blancas de seda cayeron a continuación, uniéndose con rapidez a la ropa que estaba en el suelo, oyó como Edward suspiraba y no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar ese sonido, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzada e insegura de su cuerpo. ¿Estaba excitado o irritado? No sabría decirlo, no debería importarle.

¿Te depilas completamente el coño?-, dijo él con voz ronca,

-¿Siempre lo has tenido rasurado?-

Ella asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-, murmuró él. -¿Te gusta lo sensible que se vuelve cuando te masturbas?-

Su cara enrojeció súbitamente, dándole la respuesta, desvió la mirada.

-Demuéstramelo-, ordenó con voz arrogante y posesiva, -Siéntate, separa las piernas, y demuéstrame cuánto te gusta tocarte-.

-Edward ... -

-Demuéstramelo-, la cortó, interrumpiendo su protesta, -Tu coño ahora me pertenece, Bella. De ahora en adelante, lo usarás sólo para complacer a tu marido, no para ti misma-.

Luchó por recuperar el aliento, este hombre tenía el don de la palabra, Bella sabía que ésta iba a ser la masturbación más corta de su vida pues ya estaba a punto de correrse, -De acuerdo-, susurró.

Sentada enfrente de él, Bella abrió las piernas de par en par colocando una sobre cada reposabrazos, podía sentir su mirada penetrante clavada descaradamente en su sexo expuesto, una mirada que la marcaba como hierro candente.

-Tócate-, dijo con voz pastosa, el se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su erección de la prisión en que se encontraba, era larga y gruesa, con una vena que se marcaba en el medio, de la raíz a la cabeza, -Juega con tu coño para mí-

Bella deslizó los dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar el clítoris, se mordió el labio al ver como la contemplaba con la mirada entornada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a manipular su clítoris, frotándolo circularmente hasta que su respiración se fue volviendo más y más pesada.

-Muy bien, buena chica-, dijo con tono grave. -Sigue frotándote el coño para mí, de ahora en adelante tendrás que pedirme permiso antes de acariciarte, ¿Lo entiendes, Bella?-

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente febril encontró las fuerzas necesarias para asentir.

-Este coño ahora es mío-, le recordó posesivamente, -Y nadie lo tocará sin antes pedir permiso a su dueño-.

Bella jadeó y la pasión se arremolinó en su interior formando un nudo en su vientre. Continuó restregando los dedos sobre su chocho mojado, el clítoris hinchado le palpitaba clamando por la culminación.

Oyó entrar al ayudante personal de Edward y por un momento, acarició la idea de parar, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a su marido. Continuó masturbándose, más allá del límite en que podría importarle si alguien la miraba, es más, saber que otro hombre la estaba observando sin que ella lo viese, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, hacía que se excitase aún más si cabe. Se acarició más fuerte y un quejido suave escapó de sus labios.

-Espléndido-, murmuró Edward con voz excitada, -Exquisito-

Se corrió con un gemido ruidoso, sintiendo como la sangre encendía su cara; Los pezones disparados hacia fuera, dilatados e hinchados, su aliento entrecortado y jadeante.

-Eso será todo por ahora-, oyó que Edward murmuraba a Jake, su auxiliar, abrió los ojos y observó como su marido aceptaba una copa de brandy, -No necesitaremos más de tus servicios hasta que el avión aterrice-

-Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen-.

Jake se retiró con expresión impasible, pero el bulto de sus pantalones contaba otra historia, Edward entrecerró los ojos y la miró, diciéndole sin palabras que no consentiría que mirase la ingle de su ayudante.

¿Entonces por qué permitió que su ayudante mirase como se masturbaba? se preguntó vacilante, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta, Edward probablemente había querido exhibir su posesión ante un varón inferior, otra muestra de dominación sobre ella. No sabía si sentirse insultada o adulada por el hecho de que él la encontrase digna de exhibición.

-No vuelvas a mirar nunca el pene de otro hombre-, dijo su marido con desaprobación. -No me gusta cómo me hace sentir-.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el hecho de que él hubiese confesado tanto, se despejó la garganta y desvió la mirada. -Lo siento-, murmuró. -¿Ya puedo cerrar las piernas?-

-No-, se arrellanó en su asiento y acercó el brandy a los labios,

-Estoy gozando de las vistas-, dijo descaradamente.

Bella se ruborizó, -¿Por qué permitiste que Jake entrara aquí y me mirara si no querías que me fijara en su reacción?-. Lo observó con atención, -¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?-

Él sonrió levemente, -¿Sinceramente?-, ella asintió con lentitud.

-La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que había entrado hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se excitó... -, su voz se fue apagando y su mandíbula se endureció. -No me gustó y cuando notaste su erección-, murmuró, -me puse celoso, no provoques mis celos otra vez, por favor-.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. ¿Por qué era tan sincero con ella? Y sobre todo, se preguntaba, ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Dadas las circunstancias, lo lógico sería pensar que Edward habría gozado al avergonzarla delante de cualquiera, este hombre era un enigma que tardaría mucho tiempo en descifrar.

Bella expulsó el aliento, le había sorprendido que Edward Anthony Cullen Masen hubiese admitido una debilidad, dos veces en cinco minutos. Nunca habría esperado que se mostrase vulnerable tan pronto, o nunca.

-Gracias por contestar a mi pregunta-, susurró, desviando la mirada, confundida.

-De nada-, Bella se quedó allí sentada unos quince minutos, con el coño desnudo y expuesto para su marido, sus pies calzados con los tacones altos colgando de cada uno de los reposabrazos del asiento. Su mirada azul intenso no se apartaba de su carne, simplemente estaba allí sentado, bebiendo su brandy y memorizando cada uno de los rincones de su coño.

De vez en cuando, Bella dirigía la mirada ambarina hacia su pene hinchado, que aún la inquietaba más que su propio deseo. Asumió que él estaba disfrutando su excitación, sin ninguna prisa por llegar al orgasmo, sin embargo, su necesidad asumió el control.

-Chúpamela-, ordenó con voz pastosa, -Arrodíllate a mis pies y chúpame la polla-. Con los ojos como platos, Bella se mordió el labio, por un momento vaciló, pero al final, y en virtud de su contrato legal, obedeció sin protestar.

Cerró las piernas y se puso de pie, después se arrodilló delante de él, con los rizos dorados cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, lo tomó en su boca sin ceremonias, el sonido de su respiración entrecortada le provocó un nudo de deseo en el vientre.

-Muy bien, pequeña-, gruñó Edward roncamente, y sus dedos se enroscaron en su pelo, -Tómate tu tiempo aprendiendo a conocerla, chúpala como si fuese un chupachúps-.

Ella hizo lo que le mandaba, había hecho mamadas antes, pero su intención siempre había sido excitar al hombre para follar, esta era la primera vez que se demoraba, lamiendo su polla de arriba a abajo, familiarizándose con él, desde la vena abultada, hasta el minúsculo agujero en lo alto del capullo. Edward acunó su cara entre las palmas todo el tiempo, observando simplemente como se familiarizaba con su verga, no intentó obligarla a ir más rápido, sino que permitió que lo explorara a placer.

Bella engulló su polla hasta la garganta y sus pezones se endurecieron con el sonido de su gruñido, sus dedos se ocuparon de masajearle las pelotas, enredándose entre sus rizos.

-Ahora voy a follarte la cara-, masculló. -Ya no puedo más, nena, se acabaron los jugueteos-.

Edward se levantó de su asiento, cuidando que sus labios no soltaran su polla en ningún momento, la agarró por la parte de atrás de la cabeza e introdujo la verga en su boca tan profundamente como pudo, gimiendo al sentir sus labios contra sus testículos.

-Eso es-, dijo roncamente, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras zambullía la verga tiesa en su boca, metiéndola y sacándola, una y otra vez, -Métetela toda-.

Bella gimió con la boca llena, notando como su polla se inflamaba más y más, el comenzó a cabalgar dentro de su boca más y más rápido, apretando y contrayendo las nalgas mientras le follaba la cara.

-Cómeme toda la polla-, gruñó y bombeó adentro y afuera, más rápido y más duro, mientras el sonido de la saliva y los labios en contacto con su carne dura invadía la cabina, -Demuéstrame cuánto disfrutas atiborrándote con mi polla-, Bella gruñó contra su virilidad y luego pasó a la acción, le comió la polla más y más rápido, más profundo y más duro, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás mientras lo absorbía hasta perder el sentido.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se hizo más trabajosa, -Te voy a inundar con mi leche, pequeña-, masculló fuera de control, sus caderas rebotaron adelante y atrás, golpeándola en cada embestida, -Trágatelo todo-, dijo roncamente.

Ella lo abarcó en toda su longitud, empujando glotonamente el glande hasta casi tocar el fondo de su garganta, profundamente, con movimientos expertos, gimió contra su pene hinchado, gozando del poder que sintió cuando sus dedos se tensaron más en su pelo y él comenzó a gemir totalmente descontrolado.

-Bébetelo-, gimió, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, -Trágatelo todo, hasta el fondo-.

Edward se corrió con un fuerte bramido y ese gruñido atronador retumbó por toda la cabina del aeroplano. Con movimientos regulares, Bella mantuvo el ritmo con la cabeza, y sus labios extrajeron hasta la última gota de semen que pudieron obtener. Implacable en su succión, mantuvo el ritmo febril hasta que lo drenó del todo, hasta dejarlo completamente agotado y saciado.

Resollando, él se derrumbó en su asiento porque ya no podía sostenerse más tiempo en pie, -Chúpame las pelotas-, dijo roncamente, acunando su cara de nuevo, y empujándola hacia su entrepierna, -Me relaja-.

Bella hizo lo que le ordenaba, aunque no surtió el efecto que él había pretendido, unos minutos después, su polla volvía a estar tiesa e hinchada, preparada de nuevo para que se la mamase. Le dio todo lo que quiso, ordeñándolo una vez más hasta que se derrumbó por completo y cayó dormido.

Permaneció arrodillada a sus pies mientras él dormía, besando suavemente sus testículos agotados. Intuyó que eso era lo que deseaba Edward, también intuyó que, por alguna razón, él necesitaba tener esa intimidad con ella, se diese cuenta o no.

Edward durmió casi tranquilamente durante lo que quedaba de viaje hasta la isla privada, despertaba de vez en cuando, como si temiese que lo hubiera abandonado, sin embargo la agarraba con satisfacción por la nuca y se volvía a dormir tan pronto como sentía sus labios abrazando sus huevos, mimándolo.

Bella se preguntó inútilmente por qué seguía arrodillada delante de él, con sus pelotas en la boca; Se consoló pensando que no tenía otra elección, pues no quería enfrentar la realidad: _había deseado a Edward Cullen tan desesperadamente, como, por alguna extraña razón, él la deseaba a ella._

**Aquí está el primer cap. Para que se den una idea de cómo prosigue la historia, no tendrá muchos caps, es una historia pequeña, a lo mucho 5-6 y el epilogo…**

**Espero les haya gustado, amo a este Edward, es tan mandón, pero tan fogoso y lo que falta.**

**Saludos**

**Saydiss…!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

* * *

El oasis privado de Edward era aún más hermoso de lo que Bella se había imaginado. Exuberantes palmeras lo invadían todo, el sonido de pájaros exóticos y otros animales flotaba en el aire mientras los criados se afanaban en supervisar las tierras y los arrendatarios.

La hacienda Cullen era incluso más magnífica que Chez Ma Coeur, el gran oasis particular en las islas Virgin que había pertenecido a la familia Swan durante casi un siglo. La mansión isleña de Edward era colosal, de mármol rosado, un claro ejemplo de influencia española.

Bella había imaginado que se sentiría terriblemente avergonzada al tener que exhibirse desnuda delante de tanta gente, sin embargo, a pesar de sus temores, lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Aunque aún estaba enfadada, Edward le había prohibido ponerse la ropa cuando el avión aterrizó, así que había viajado desnuda todo el trayecto en limusina desde la pista de aterrizaje a la mansión.

Sólo con pensar en cómo la había ofendido, le rechinaban los dientes; Cuando había firmado en la línea de puntos, no tenía ni idea de que la humillación iba incluida en la venganza, menos mal que el par de criados que la atendían no prestaba atención a su desnudez. Los habían instruido bien en ese aspecto y ahora, cinco horas más tarde, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la falta de ropa y a sonrojarse, pero, ¿Bañarlo?. Las fosas nasales se le ensancharon, comenzaba a sentirse como una esclava.

-Enjabóname las bolas-, le ordenó Edward con arrogancia, clavó los ojos en sus pezones, rozó uno con la yema del pulgar y luego lo pellizcó con el índice. -Vas a estar chupándolas constantemente, así que será mejor que uses algo que no te importe saborear-

La cara de Bella se volvió rojo escarlata, -Sí, señor-, apretó los dientes mientras empapaba su escroto con aceite de coco y en seguida empezó a extenderlo frotando.

Él no se había dado cuenta de su enfado o la ignoraba a propósito, pensó sombríamente. ¡Maldito!, ¿No saldría nada bueno de este hombre?

Edward cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás en la lujosa bañera, tan grande que parecía una piscina infantil, apoyó la cabeza en una almohadilla de baño y se relajó alzando los brazos sobre la cabeza. Metida en el agua hasta las rodillas, Bella lo lavó de pies a cabeza, frotándole la piel con las manos. No le había permitido usar esponja, así que tenía que lavarlo de esta manera, deslizando las manos enjabonadas de arriba a abajo por su pecho, su torso, y sus piernas musculosas. Evitó cuidadosamente su enorme pene, algunas cosas era mejor no molestarlas.

Se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba su cuerpo. Si acaso, sólo había mejorado con los años, en el pasado su cuerpo había sido delgado y atlético, ahora en cambio se veía duro y musculoso, en el pasado su facciones habían poseído un encanto juvenil, ahora en cambio estaban claramente definidas, enriquecidas con la experiencia de la madurez. Desvió la mirada, angustiada por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. _Él te odia, idiota. Intenta recordarlo... _

-Quiero que la toques-, ordenó Edward con voz ronca.

Bella levantó la mirada, se mordisqueó el labio inferior, notando enseguida de que le hablaba. Su mirada ambarina descendió a lo largo de su cuerpo, centrándose en la gran erección que sobresalía del agua.

-Tócamela-, murmuró, entreabriendo sus intensos ojos azules para mirarla.

Con los párpados entrecerrados, el timbre de su voz revelaba su excitación, sus tetillas, relajadas hasta el momento, se habían arrugado en tiesos botones, Bella expulsó el aliento. Era ella quien había provocado su excitación, considerando las circunstancias de su matrimonio, resultaba difícil no reaccionar al hecho de que ella, la corriente, Bella Swan de siempre, había conseguido que el atractivo y poderoso Edward se pusiera duro como una roca.

Su mano se movió lentamente, bajando poco a poco a lo largo de su cuerpo, sintió como tensaba los músculos del vientre cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro de su pubis, para luego ahuecar la parte inferior de sus testículos.

-La polla-, dijo con voz pastosa, -Agárrame la polla-.

Ella le apretó las pelotas y luego las soltó, haciéndole gemir. Animada, ciñó con la mano su grueso pene, y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, podía oír como Edward respiraba cada vez con más dificultad mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo recorriendo todo su miembro.

-Más fuerte-, masculló. -Más rápido-, le meneó la polla muy rápido, apretándola tan fuerte como podía. Cualquiera podría pensar que semejante apretón le dolería horriblemente, pero en absoluto, justo le había producido el efecto contrario. Segundos después gimió, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás apoyándose contra la almohadilla, su pecho latiendo desaforadamente.

-¿Te gusta así?-, murmuró ella sintiéndose audaz de repente, se la meneó más fuerte y más rápido, su mano libre recorrió su pecho, apaciguándolo.

-Me encanta-, dijo roncamente, golpeó su mano débilmente. -Para, mi amor, para antes de que me corra-.

Pero por alguna perversa razón, estaba disfrutando con el poder que ejercía sobre él, así que no obedeció, y decidió sacudirle la polla más fuerte y más rápido.

-Oh Bella-, gimió, apretando la mandíbula. Sus dedos de los pies se arquearon mientras ella continuaba meneándosela implacablemente.

Él se dio por vencido y reclinó la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohadilla de baño, cerró los ojos y gozó del asalto sensual, gimiendo y gruñendo mientras ella lo masturbaba vigorosamente. Mantuvo el ritmo durante dos minutos, mirándolo más fascinada de lo que le gustaría reconocer, mientras él se aproximaba cada vez más al orgasmo.

La tensión de sus músculos, indicaba que ese momento estaba por llegar, sus dientes apretados, subrayaban este hecho, pero justo cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba a correrse, Edward le agarró la mano para que parase.

-No quiero desaprovechar mi semen-, dijo con voz entrecortada,

-Quiero derramar hasta la más mínima gota dentro de tu cuerpo-

Y como ya era habitual, sus palabras la excitaron aún más. Bella expulsó el aliento, se puso de pie, sintiéndose torpe de repente.

-S-Será mejor que te alcance una toalla-, repuso desviando la mirada tímidamente, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la atracción innegable que sentía por su marido. -Ehhh, vuelvo enseguida-.

Se escabulló rapidamente de la bañera, mostrándole las nalgas desnudas y se dirigió al estante de las toallas. Se quedó parada ante el estante, aturdida, mientras sus pensamientos y emociones libraban una dura batalla.

Lo deseaba y no lo deseaba.

Lo amaba y lo odiaba.

No, pensó pestañeando, eso no era exactamente correcto. No lo odiaba, era él quien la odiaba a ella.

Bella jadeó cuando sintió unas manos húmedas y calientes que ceñían sus nalgas por detrás y las estrujaban, no lo había oído salir de la bañera.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu culo-, dijo Edward con voz ronca, sorprendiéndola, mientras acercaba sus caderas hasta que ella sintió su pene excitado empujando en la carne de su trasero.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando empezó a introducir la punta en la hendidura de su ano, -N-no sabía que te habías fijado antes-, exhaló.

-Oh, me he fijado mucho-, murmuró, rotó sus caderas, el pene excitado empujando de nuevo en la entrada de su trasero. -Tienes un culo maravilloso...-

Se le entrecortó la respiración, se encontraba dividida entre el miedo a lo desconocido y la excitación de saber que a él le gustaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Con sus emociones en conflicto, no se resistió cuando él la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su cuerpo se dobló sobre el estante de las toallas.

-... tan redondeado y dulce, y tan... virginal-.

Ella tragó con brusquedad, eso sí que era cierto.

-Ningún hombre me ha tomado antes por ahí-, soltó sin aliento confirmando sus suposiciones.

Estas palabras consiguieron que se excitase aún mas, -Bien-, murmuró, mientras una mano serpenteaba hacia adelante hasta encontrar su clítoris, -No soporto la idea de que otro hombre te folle, por ningún sitio-. Restregó su clítoris circularmente, masajeándolo hasta que ella comenzó a jadear entre sus brazos, -Eres tan sexy-, ronroneó en su oído, presionando más su erección contra su ano, -La mujer más atractiva que he visto nunca-.

Sus ojos se abrieron con el elogio y después se desorbitaron cuando sintió la firme presión producida por la punta de su polla deslizandose en su interior, -Edward…-, dijo con voz asustada, gimoteó cuando le frotó más rápido el clítoris con los dedos, su cabeza cayó sobre el estante de las toallas.

-La he untado con aceite de coco-, dijo roncamente, su voz como un susurro, -Una vez que consigamos que entre la cabeza, todo irá bien, cariño-.

Le acarició el clítoris más fuerte, con lo que el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a retorcerse involuntariamente contra el suyo mientras gemía, su hendidura engulló completamente el glande de su marido y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Completamente rígida, sus músculos internos se tensaron al sentirlo dentro.

Edward frotó su clítoris sin piedad, hasta que Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta mientras él la conducía inexorablemente al orgasmo. –Edward-, lloriqueó y su cuerpo se retorció frenéticamente contra él. -Oh, Dios mío-.

Bella estalló en un orgasmo profundo y violento gritando enloquecida y mientras se convulsionaba, Edward le hundió la verga en el trasero clavándosela hasta la empuñadura.

-Te la he metido toda-, anunció pastosamente, meciendo las caderas adelante y atrás, clavó una mano en su cadera y con la otra continuó masajeándole el afeitado coño empapado.

Se hundió dentro y fuera de su culo y sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de baño, -Oh, Cristo-, masculló, su voz tan ronca como si lo estuviesen torturando a muerte. Su polla bombeó dentro y fuera de su carne flexible, aumentando la velocidad y llegando hasta el fondo ahora que su cuerpo se había ajustado a su tamaño, -Estás tan apretada, cariño. Dios mío, estás tan condenadamente apretada...-.

Bella empujó las caderas contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que la estaba enculando ahora que ya podía abarcarlo por completo. Sus embestidas la hicieron lloriquear, sus tetas colgaban brincando frenéticamente mientras su marido masajeaba su coño y su verga empalaba su culo, -Me viene-, sollozó, y el orgasmo inminente fue tan poderoso que la condujo a la histeria, -Oh, Dios mío Edward-.

Se corrió violentamente alzando la voz, su cuerpo entero extremadamente sensibilizado cuando el orgasmo estalló en su vientre, gritó por su intensidad y sonidos frenéticos burbujearon en su garganta mientras él continuaba montándola por detrás.

Él gimió agónicamente, masajeando su chocho empapado con movimientos rápidos, circulares, mientras le follaba el culo más y más fuerte, continuó bombeando otro minuto más inundando el cuarto de baño con sus gruñidos.

-Yo también me voy a correr-, jadeó Edward, incapaz de aguantar tanto como quisiera dentro de una vaina tan apretada, sus caderas martillearon adelante y atrás, golpeando salvajemente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y los jadeos caldeaban su oído, -Oh, joder Bella-. Gritó su nombre mientras se corría, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima de ella. Ella continuó empujando las caderas contra él haciéndolo gemir, mientras su cavidad exprimía hasta la más pequeña gota de semen que pudo extraer de su cuerpo. –Bella-, gruñó de nuevo, aunque más débil este vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas mientras sus movimientos ondulantes comenzaban a disminuir, -Bella-, musitó, -Gracias-.

Bella cerró los ojos cuando cesaron las sacudidas, sintiéndose insegura de qué debía decir o sentir.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen me ha dado por culo_, pensó, aturdida. No sabía si reír o llorar, o si dar gracias a Dios porque por fin el hombre que había deseado durante tantos años había hundido su polla dentro de su cuerpo.

-De nada-, susurró, por alguna razón quería que la intimidad entre ellos se prolongase, comprendió que en este momento disfrutaban de una tregua.

Mientras estaban así acoplados, eran simplemente un hombre y una mujer, dos amantes descansando después del juego sexual. Ya no eran dos enemigos, cada uno tramando como vencer al otro.

Edward mantuvo una tranquilidad inusitada, como si reconociera también lo sentido del momento, sin decir nada salió con ternura de su cuerpo y la llevó de nuevo a la bañera.

Bella se mordió el labio, rehuyendo su mirada mientras la bañaba, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan dulce con ella?, se preguntó mientras sus manos le lavaban los pechos, decidió no cuestionar sus motivaciones y simplemente gozar del momento.

No obstante, reconoció que le gustaría que pudiera ser siempre así. Quisiera ser capaz de borrar el pasado, hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. ¿La traición de Charlie pesaria siempre sobre sus vidas?. Suspiró al tiempo que reconocía con tristeza que eso era lo más probable.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por darle una oportunidad a la historia y que les guste como a mi…**

**Realmente ame a este Edward… O.O**

**Ahora estoy escribiendo una historia de mi autoria, ojala k le puedan dar una oportunidad tambien, cuando acabe de subir sta, vendra la mia.**

**Gracias**

**Saludos**

**Saydiss…!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No puedo creer que no permitas que me vista-, siseó Bella a su marido, sonrió tímidamente al criado que le estaba sirviendo la cena, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward mientras el sirviente desaparecía tan discretamente como había llegado. El comedor en que se encontraban era enorme y espacioso, decorado en estilo español.

Los pensamientos de Bella volvieron a centrarse en su desnudez, este era el tercer día que pasaba en la isla y todavía no se había podido poner ni una sola prenda de ropa; La buena disposición que había empezado a experimentar hacia su marido la noche de bodas se había disuelto, y la irritación había ocupado su lugar, -De saber que iba a ser tratada de esta manera...-

-¿Qué habrías hecho?-, murmuró Edward y sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de ella.

Sus aletas de la nariz se ensancharon, se habría casado con él igual y los dos lo sabían. Era eso o observar impotente como ponía en la calle a su madre y a su hermano. -Espero que estés disfrutando...-

-Muchísimo-

-...porque no va a durar siempre-.

Él arqueó una ceja. -¿No piensas cumplir tu parte del acuerdo?-. Él acercó su vaso de Pinot Grigio a los labios, -Qué poca deportividad por tu parte, amor-.

-Encontraré la manera de recuperar Swan's Chemicals-, masculló ella. -Ya lo verás-.

Silencio.

Bella se preguntó inútilmente por qué había estado atacándolo todo el dia, su desnudez no le había molestado tanto los dos primeros días de su luna de miel, entonces ¿Por qué ahora?

Frunció el ceño, se negaba a aceptar que quizás se sintiese rechazada porque, hasta el momento, él no hubiese intentado consumar el matrimonio, de hecho, no la había tocado desde la noche en que tomó su virginidad anal. Ahora se sentía absurda por haber albergado semejantes ideas románticas sobre él después de que eso hubiera pasado. Su orgullo, reconoció, se resentía al sentir su rechazo evidente.

Edward posó el vaso de vino blanco y chasqueó las yemas de los dedos, -No tienes ninguna posibilidad de recuperar la compañía y ambos lo sabemos, ahora quiero ver como desaparece tu enfado y te comes el pescado-.

Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, -Querer es poder, además soy alérgica al pescado-.

Juraría que sus amenazas no lo habían preocupado ni lo más mínimo, sin embargo, curiosamente, el comentario sobre su alergia sí que pareció molestarle, -Lo siento, amor, no lo sabía. Te pediré otra cosa-

Bella movió rapidamente una mano para posarla sobre la de Edward, -Por favor, no toques el timbre-, dijo tímidamente, -Casi prefiero comer el pescado antes de que alguien más me vea desnuda-.

Le pareció que su mirada se suavizaba, pero no podía estar segura.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?-, preguntó suavemente, poniéndose en guardia.

Bella parpadeó arrugando la frente, -¿Algo que ver con qué?-

-Con que me despidiesen hace años-, su mandibula se endureció, -Con robar mis ideas y fingir ante la junta que eran de Charlie-.

Suspiró, -Edward... me siento fatal por lo que hizo mi padre, pero...-

-Nada más responde a mi pregunta-, murmuró. -Con un si o un no será suficiente-.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, -No-, dijo firmemente. -No me enteré de que te habían despedido hasta una semana después de que sucediera. Pasaron otros dos meses antes de que descubriese lo que te había hecho-, su espalda se enderezó. -Puede que no me creas, porque está claro que soy una Swan, pero es la verdad-.

Silencio.

Edward cogió el vaso de vino y bebió, -Si te sentías tan mal-, dijo, con una voz que pretendía sonar indiferente, -¿Entonces por qué no me ayudaste?-, pregunto agitando una mano. -Charlie habría hecho cualquier cosa que tú le pidieras y todo el mundo lo sabía-.

-Eso no es verdad-, susurró, se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. Le había suplicado a su padre que le devolviese el empleo a Edward hasta quedarse afónica... pero fue inútil. -No sé de donde sacaste esa información, pero es falsa. Charlie sólo confiaba en las personas que podía controlar y yo no estaba entre ellas y tampoco tú-.

-Touché-.

-Me dejó todo en su testamento, es verdad, pero puedo asegurarte que no fue por amor-

-A sus ojos supongo que fue el menor de tres males-.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto distaba de parecer despreocupado, siempre deseó que Charlie la amara, aún le dolía que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Puede ser que hubiese sido un hombre deshonesto, pero seguía siendo su padre, -Algo así-, susurró.

Más silencio.

-Puedes ponerte la ropa cuando los criados estén alrededor, pero cuando estemos sólo los dos, quiero verte siempre desnuda-, ella alzó la mirada, los ojos como platos. No contaba con esa concesión. -¿Entonces me crees?-, preguntó en voz baja.

Él suspiró. -Puede ser que parezca un maldito idiota, pero sí, te creo-

-¿Entonces no vas a seguir castigándome por más tiempo?-

Frunció la frente. -¿Castigarte?-

Ella agitó una mano, -Obligándome a pasearme desnuda delante de todo el mundo-

La miró socarronamente, -No fue nunca un castigo-.

Ella bufó al oír eso, -¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Para hacerme mejor persona?-, preguntó sarcásticamente.

Él encogió los hombros, -Prefiero verte desnuda-. Sus ojos se endurecieron, -Y no ha sido todo el mundo, han sido tres personas, tres personas en las que confío totalmente, hay una diferencia-. Dos eran gays, agregó mentalmente, creía que Jake también lo era... hasta que el muy bastardo había tenido una erección mirando como Bella se masturbaba, a la mierda su teoría y a la mierda Jake como se le ocurriese acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Bella movió la cabeza y suspiró, decidiendo que no era probable que solucionase el misterio de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen esta noche y francamente, estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo.

Ella rechazó su explicación con un gesto de la mano y se apretó las sienes. –Bien, ¿Entonces me puedo vestir ya?-

-No-.

Le lanzó una mirada exasperada. -Pero si acabas de decir...-.

-He dicho que cuando estemos solos, tú estarás siempre desnuda-, miró alrededor del comedor, -De hecho, estamos solos-.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, -Eso es un tecnicismo, podría entrar un criado en cualquier momento-

-No sin mi permiso, saben bien lo que hacen-

-¿Y si se declara un fuego en la cocina y vienen todos aquí corriendo?-. Él puso los ojos en blanco, -¿O si, no sé, un huracán va a pasar por la isla y entran corriendo para advertirte?, ¿O si...?-

-Creo que te estás olvidando de las cláusulas 52 y 53 de nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial-, interrumpió él.

Ella entornó los ojos. -¿Cuáles son las cláusulas 52 y 53?, Había tantas malditas cláusulas que es imposible acordarse de todas-

-Puedo hacerte una fotocopia si quieres-.

-¡... Arrg!-

-La cláusula 52-, continuó sin inmutarse, -Declara que mi esposa hará siempre lo que le diga _sin rechistar_. La cláusula 53 indica que mi esposa permanecerá siempre dulce, bien dispuesta y preparada para mí-. Sus cejas se levantaron, -Has roto dos cláusulas en dos minutos, no es un buen comienzo, _querida_. Y en nuestra luna de miel aún menos. Tsk. Tsk-.

Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales. -¡Ese acuerdo prematrimonial es ridículo y ambos lo sabemos!-.

Él se levantó de la silla y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa, -Para ti, quizás, pero no para mí-.

Bella se apretó las sienes, el ánimo de lucha se había apagado, -¿A donde vas?, preguntó débilmente, sus labios se apretaron juntos. -¡Y no quiero volver a oír que hacerte una pregunta rompe una de tus estúpidas cláusulas!-.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer-, dijo con paciencia exagerada, -No puedes comer pescado, ni quieres que Peter entre aquí, así que tendré que traerte la cena yo mismo-.

-Oh-, contra eso no podía replicar nada malicioso.

Fiel a su palabra, le trajo una fuente llena de fruta, verdura, quesos y un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate, era imposible que ella sola pudiese comerse todo eso.

Pasaron el resto de la comida en silencio, ensimismado cada uno en sus pensamientos. Cuando acabaron, Edward la escoltó a su dormitorio en el tercer piso usando una entrada trasera para que nadie la viese desnuda, después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, su trasero, su coño, todo su cuerpo, y sus labios le devoraron la boca, cuando levantó la cabeza y se apartó, ella jadeaba sin aliento.

-Hasta mañana-, murmuró, posando posesivamente la mano en su pecho, rozó uno de sus pezones con la yema de los dedos. -Te estoy dando un poco más de tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea de ser mía, así que te sugiero que lo uses sabiamente-. Sus ojos descendieron desde su cara hasta su coño afeitado y retrocedieron de nuevo, -No soy un hombre demasiado paciente-.

Bella asintió, timidamente, mientras una especie de depravada desilusión la invadía, miró como Edward atravesaba la puerta doble del dormitorio; una parte de ella se alegraba de que se fuera, pero otra parte deseaba que volviera.

Se hundió en la lujosa cama y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, deslizándose entre las sábanas, alcanzó la lámpara de la cabecera y la apagó, luego se acurrucó sintiéndose sola en el inmenso lecho.

¿Por qué se había casado Edward con ella? Se preguntó por enésima vez. ¿Qué quería de ella? Siempre estaba hablando de posesión y de estrictas cláusulas matrimoniales, pero hasta el momento había sido delicado con ella, incluso comprensivo. Era como si quisiera realmente que ella se acostumbrase a él.

Bella se dió la vuelta y se apoyó en un costado, diciéndose que sería mejor que durmiese un poco e intentara olvidarse de su enigmático marido, el amanecer llegaría enseguida y traería respuestas prometedoras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward siempre había sabido que, con el tiempo, Bella acabaría viendo las cosas a su manera y había tenido razón. La hija de Charlie Swan era todo lo que el viejo bastardo había pregonado que sería e incluso más. Durante todos estos años, ella había sido la roca que había mantenido unida a la familia del corrupto patriarca, era el cerebro de la compañía y había conseguido desviar tres de las anteriores tentativas de Edward de asumir el control de Swan's Chemicals.

Pero al final, su victoria había sido inevitable, Edward se había mostrado paciente en todas las anteriores ocasiones en que Bella había conseguido frustrarlo, él sabía que Charlie había malgastado los activos de la compañía antes de su muerte, y eso significaba que no era mucho lo que la pequeña Bella podría hacer para salvarla.

Una vez más había tenido razón. Por fin, "_por fin_" los pecados de Charlie Swan habían completado el círculo y Edward Anthony Cullen Swan recibiría la herencia que los labios mentirosos de Charlie le habían prometido tiempo atrás.

Conseguiría a la hermosa y práctica Isabella Marie Swan, conseguiría a la mujer con la que había sido torturado y estimulado todos los años que había trabajado para Charlie, conseguiría a la mujer que había colocado en un pedestal, la mujer que había parecido inalcanzable para un hombre de baja clase social.

_-Es una auténtica joya-, presumía Charlie mientras los dos hombres miraban como Bella trabajaba en su escritorio. Ella no sabía que la miraban. -Oh, si, ya sé que no es muy hermosa, pero es más inteligente que un rayo y leal hasta la médula-. _

_Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía decir que no era hermosa? No se parecía a las amantes anoréxicas de Charlie que siempre aparecían por la oficina reclamando su atención (y la de su cartera), pero nunca había visto una belleza más exótica y exhuberante. Personalmente, Edward prefería sus curvas voluptuosas a las mujeres esqueléticas y de pecho inexistente con quien Charlie engañaba a su mujer, Renne, -Estoy de acuerdo-, murmuró Edward, -En que es una joya-_

_Charlie sonrió. -Me agrada que pienses así, porque pienso dártela, hijo-. _

_Sus cejas se levantaron. -¿Dármela?- _

_Charlie resopló ante su confusión. -Sé que no es políticamente correcto hablar así de una mujer, pero créeme hijo, los matrimonios de los ricos y los poderosos siempre son concertados. Un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse que su heredera se vaya con cualquiera-. _

_-¿Heredera?, ¿No herederá su hijo?- _

_-Ni un centavo-. _

Recordando el pasado, Edward se decía que debería haberse percatado de la primera pista de la verdadera personalidad de Charlie, que un hombre pudiese desheredar a su propio hijo sin ningún remordimiento, estaba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión, pero él lo admiraba, incluso había evitado pensar en que sus infidelidades eran una muestra de debilidad. Todo porque Charlie Swan había conseguido hacer creer a Edward que estaba destinado a ser alguien. Charlie lo había convencido de que su origen humilde no importaba y estaba en lo cierto. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tenía el valor y el empuje necesarios para llegar a la cima.

_Su pene se irguió cuando vió trabajando a Bella, la inalcanzable hija de Charlie Swan le había sido ofrecida en bandeja de plata, al hijo de un ama de casa y de un portero con salario mínimo, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. _

_Se la veía tan dulce e inocente allí sentada, con sus largos rizos dorados enmarcando esa carita de ángel. Parecía un cordero que no sabe que está a punto de ser comido por un león, pero ahora sólo tenía dieciocho años, se recordó, y estaba trabajando en Swan's Chemicals a media jornada mientras acababa sus estudios universitarios. Charlie le daría unos años más para madurar y entonces le entregaría su mano en matrimonio a Edward. _

_-Me sentiría muy honrado de aceptar tu mano-, decía Edward en voz baja, mirándola hipnotizado. -Muy honrado...-. _

Edward la había idealizado todos estos años, la colocó en un pedestal que ninguna otra mujer podría alcanzar, por eso sus relaciones terminaron invariablemente cuando las mujeres de su vida palidecían en comparación con ella.

Dos años más tarde, cuando Charlie lo había puesto de patitas en la calle, no era la pérdida de su trabajo lo que había lamentado. Ni tampoco el robo de su proyecto, un proyecto que había supuesto millones para Swan's Chemicals. No, fue la pérdida de Bella lo que lo había convertido en alguien más despiadado y peligroso de lo que había sido jamás, se la habían colocado delante como un espejismo en el desierto, y luego se la habían arrebatado sin remordimientos.

_Los pecados de Charlie Swan habían completado el círculo..._

Edward arrojó la corbata en el vestidor, preparándose para acostarse, _esta noche y solamente esta noche_, sin su espejismo en el desierto. Sabía que su esposa pensaba que era indigno de ella, también sabía que esto le tenía sin cuidado, su verga se endureció cuando finalmente lo envolvió la realidad de la situación.

Había ganado. Había asumido el control de Swan's Chemicals y Bella no había tenido otra opción que aceptarlo como marido, eso o su familia lo perdería todo. En realidad, él no tenía intención de apoderarse de nada que perteneciese a su familia, pero un hombre de negocios astuto sabía jugar sus cartas y Edward era el más astuto.

Y ahora Isabella Marie Swan era suya, suya para follarla, suya para preñarla, suya para... poseerla.

Edward no tenía ninguna intención de conformarse con una relación fría y cortés con su esposa como sucedía en muchos matrimonios de la alta sociedad, cuando le había dicho que sería su dueño, quería decir justo eso. _Con todas las letras._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un capitulo mas, espero que se hayan aclarado algunas de sus dudas, por ahí me comentaron que ya estaba la historia aquí en FF, pero no terminada, yo la busque cuando me anime a subirla aquí para ver si alguien ya la habia adaptado, pero cuando vi que la chica no la continuo, me anime.**

**La respuesta para la historia ha sido positiva, solo quiero que sepan que si la terminare, ya estoy por terminar de adaptar.**

**Como dije es muy corta, asi que no le queda mas que unos 3-4 caps y el epilogo, los dias que actualizaban eran martes y viernes, pero como mañana no podre, decide adelantar el cap, no creo que les importe.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y fav, son increibles.**

**Saludos, nos vemos el viernes o a lo mejor antes…**

**Saydiss…!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Enséñame el coño-, su expresión se endureció, -Cuando estamos sentados los dos juntos y a solas, quiero que tengas siempre las piernas separadas y abiertas de par en par. No debería tener que pedir que me enseñes algo que es sólo mío-.

Con la caída de la tarde el aire se enfrió, erizándole la piel, sus pezones se endurecieron cuando la fresca brisa los golpeó, tensándolos en apretados y sensibles botones.

-Por favor, ¿Me puedo vestir?-, suplicó Bella, reclinada en la tumbona miró distraidamente la margarita que tenía delante y que ni siquiera había probado, sus ojos vagaron luego hacia la piscina diseñada a imagen de las lagunas de la isla. Estaba rodeada por una selva ficticia densamente poblada por palmeras y exóticos helechos. -Empieza a hacer frío-.

-No-, dijo únicamente, mientras apartaba un momento la mirada de la hoja de cálculo que había estado leyendo en el ordenador, sus ojos se endurecieron. -Creo que te dije que separases las piernas, cuando levanto la vista del trabajo quiero ver tu espléndido coño expuesto para mí-, volvió a bajar los ojos estudiando atentamente el balance administrativo que tenía delante.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron pero separó las piernas, -¿Está mejor así?-, preguntó con voz helada.

Edward volvió a alzar los ojos, no prestó atención a la mirada indignada que le lanzó, -Infinitamente-, murmuró.

Bella suspiró, cediendo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pensaba mantenerla desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, aunque esperaba que la novedad pasase pronto, además, necesitaba alejarse de él, porque si no... ¿Cómo podría tramar algo para recobrar el imperio familiar? Aunque, por otra parte, pensó con tristeza, seguro que él ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

_Bastardo_.

La furia de Bella duró unos diez minutos más hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Mil preguntas y preocupaciones bullían en su mente pero finalmente sus párpados, cada vez más y más pesados, acabaron por cerrarse.

¿Qué deseaba Edward de ella?, ¿Por qué insistía en mantenerla así desnuda y despatarrada?, ¿Se trataba solamente de venganza, o quizás muy en el fondo la quería de verdad pero se negaba a admitirlo?

Se quedó dormida en la tumbona, mientras la fresca brisa tropical acariciaba su sexo abierto y endurecía sus pezones. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que realmente no importaban cuáles fuesen las motivaciones de Edward. Era evidente que él había hecho exactamente lo que dijo que haría y ahora ella le pertenecía por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Es tan guapo-, exhaló Bella, y apretó contra su pecho un plato de plástico con un pedazo enorme de tarta de chocolate cubierto de espeso glaseado. Se mordió el labio cuando observó a Edward Cullen anotar un último punto de voleibol, consiguiendo así la victoria para su equipo en el picnic de Swan's Chemicals. -Tan guapo-, susurró. _

_Se escuchó la ovación del público mientras Bella estudiaba soñadoramente las facciones de Edward. Su cuerpo musculoso y atlético, su cara cincelada y su magnífico pelo oscuro. Su... _

_Se ruborizó, sólo tenía dieciséis años, así que probablemente no debía mirarlo justo ahí abajo. _

_-¡Lo has hecho!-, gorjeó una voz femenina y una pelirroja delgada y espléndida se arrojó en__ los brazos masculinos. -Eres mi héroe-, dijo guturalmente, su cuerpo se restregó contra el de Edward, excitándolo, y luego lo besó. _

_Bella cerró los ojos y sintió que se le partía el corazón, no quería ver cómo Edward besaba a __otra mujer. No era tan estúpida como para pensar que en privado él no hacía esas cosas y otras__ peores con la hermosa pelirroja, pero si no lo veía, por lo menos podría fingir... _

Bella frunció el ceño entre sueños, _puedo fingir que es mío... sólo mío_. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos dolorosos resultaban demasiado reales, incluso en sueños.

_-Salgamos de aquí-, murmuró Edward a su acompañante femenina. No sabía que Bella se ocultaba entre las sombras, escuchando furtivamente. -Me muero por follarte-. _

_Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. No le hagas el amor aquí, pensó. Por favor, Edward._

_-Creía que nunca me lo pedirías-, ronroneó la pelirroja. -He estado cachonda por ti toda la tarde-._

_Él sonrió. -Entonces vamos-. _

_Bella escuchó como se alejaban, y no salió de las sombras hasta asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Inclinó la cabeza y un dolor profundo la atravesó, clavándosele en el estómago. _

_Respiró profundamente mientras estudiaba el plato de plástico que tenía en la mano, la tarta de chocolate era su favorita. _

_Suspirando, Bella tiró el plato en el primer cubo de basura que encontró y luego se dirigió a la salida, no quería estar allí, no le apetecía comer, ni jugar, ni escuchar a un montón de gente aburrida intentar mantener una supuesta conversación ingeniosa. Sólo quería irse a casa. _

_Mantuvo la cabeza alta y se encaminó a la puerta, una limusina la aguardaba. Edward y su acompañante estaban esperando que les trajesen el coche, pero Bella pasó delante de ellos sin prestarles atención, podía sentir los ojos de Edward mirándola, pero fingió no percartarse de su presencia. Por fin, el chófer de su padre le abrió la puerta de la limusina y ella se coló dentro. _

_Sólo cuando estuvo a salvo en su casa, después de encerrarse a solas en su habitación, lejos del mundo y de ojos curiosos, sólo entonces se permitió liberar sus sentimientos. Gateó entre las sábanas de satén de su lujosa cama con dosel de Cenicienta y cerró los ojos, llorando silenciosamente mientras se adentraba en el sueño... _

Bella despertó bruscamente, la tristeza se mezclaba con una urgente sensación de excitación que la dominaba, todavía inmersa en los entresijos del sueño, su mente era apenas consciente de que había estado soñando. Jadeó como una chica de dieciseis años conmocionada cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cabeza de Edward enterrada entre sus muslos.

-Edward-, resolló y su espalda se arqueó en la tumbona. -¿Qué estás..? _Oh, Dios-_.

Boquéo de nuevo, y su mente tomó consciencia de donde se encontraba y de qué estaba sucediendo, allí estaba ella, extendida en la tumbona, desnuda, con los pezones tiesos y el coño expuesto, mientras su marido le lamía el coño y lo sorbeteaba febrilmente, hundiendo la nariz en su clítoris como un perro que hubiese encontrado un hueso enterrado.

-Edward-, dijo sin aliento, enredó los dedos en su pelo y le empujó la cabeza acercándola más a su carne palpitante. –Sí-, siseó. Perdida en las sensaciones, perdida en las emociones, mientras la ingenua muchacha de dieciséis años guerreaba mentalmente con la madura mujer de treinta.

La boca de Edward se apoderó de su clítoris y comenzó a chupetearlo sin piedad, los sonidos succionantes de su boca sobre su carne rompieron el silencio de la noche. Ella gimió, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus pezones erguidos apuñalaron el aire frío del anochecer, ya no tenía que librar ninguna batalla.

-Más fuerte-, suplicó, -Cómemelo más fuerte-.

Él aceptó encantado, un gruñido sordo salió del fondo de su garganta mientras enterraba la cara entre sus piernas tan profundo como era humanamente posible. Le chupó el clítoris más fuerte, hundiendo los dedos en la carne de sus muslos, agarrando su cuerpo con firmeza hasta que comenzó a convulsionarse.

Bella se corrió con un gemido ruidoso y todo su cuerpo se sacudió mientras el orgasmo desgarraba sus entrañas, la sangre se le subió a la cara, incendiándosela, y luego a sus pezones, dilatándolos. -Oh sí-, gimió, meneando la cabeza adelante y atrás. -Oh, Dios mío-.

Su clítoris se sensibilizó extraordinariamente; él continuó sorbiéndolo haciéndola gritar. -¡No, Edward, por favor...!-.

Él no hizo caso de su súplica y chupó aún más fuerte, Bella emitió un grito perdida en un mar de placer y dolor, sus caderas ondularon debajo de él, con la intención de obrigarlo a soltarla. Pero en cambio, los dedos de Edward se hundieron más profundamente en sus muslos, negándose a abandonar su coño.

Un perro con un hueso, pensó histéricamente, mientras su cabeza continuaba agitándose de un lado a otro. Él parecía exactamente un perro con un hueso...

-Oh, Dios, Dios-, Bella chilló, su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se enlazaron por instinto en torno al cuello de Edward, y entonces, un orgasmo aún más fuerte que el anterior estalló en su interior. Gimió cuando el clímax arrasó su cuerpo, sus piernas temblando como hojas en una tormenta. –Sí-, lloriqueó, sus pezones estaban tan duros que le dolían. –Sí-.

Edward desenroscó con cuidado sus piernas de alrededor de su cuello y las colocó de nuevo abiertas sobre los brazos mullidos de la lujosa tumbona, su cara emergió de entre sus muslos, la mirada intensa, mientras observaba como el cuerpo jadeante de Bella se derrumbaba en el colmo del placer.

Cuando se acabó, cuando se sentía calmada y narcotizada por el clímax, miró hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de Edward. Bella inspiró profundamente, al notar como sus ojos la devoraban desviándose desde su coño rasurado y expuesto a su cara. Permaneció allí plantado un momento y después comenzó a quitarse el traje.

-Tu coño es delicioso-, murmuró, -Tan apetitoso como siempre me imaginé que sería-.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tan apetitoso como siempre imaginó que sería? Eso casi sonaba como si hubiese fantaseado con ella alguna vez.

-Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de adentrarnos en la siguiente fase-, gruñó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. -La fase en la que te follo de la mañana a la noche, inundando tu coño con mi esperma-. Arqueó una ceja arrogantemente al tiempo que se bajaba los boxers, -La fase en la que dejo embarazada a mi esposa de mi primer heredero-.

_Su primer heredero_, Bella se humedeció los labios. ¿Entonces habría más bebés?, ¿Acaso no se conformaría con uno, si su única intención fuese la venganza? ¿Y yendo aún más lejos, la dejaría embarazada si su única motivación fuese vengarse de su padre? De ninguna manera podría imaginarse a Edward Cullen haciéndole eso a un niño, así que tuvo que admitir que todavía no lo comprendía lo bastante bien para juzgar.

-Mantén las piernas abiertas de par en par-, ordenó Edward y se arrodilló colocándose entre ellas. -Si fuera posible, me gustaría tenerlas así separadas día y noche, con tu coño siempre visible y preparado para que lo folle-.

Bella expulsó el aliento, su excitación crecía a pasos agigantados, algunas mujeres encontrarían repugnantes sus palabras guturales, pero ése no era su caso. Edward era la personificación de la masculinidad con sus modales arrogantes y poco cultivados. Era brusco y tormentoso, justo las cualidades que más la habían atraído tantos años atrás. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil separar el pasado del presente, la muchacha de dieciseís años de la mujer de treinta.

Edward pasó una mano posesiva sobre su chocho afeitado. -Nunca he visto un coño más perfecto-, anunció de forma algo ausente, algo sólo, porque no había nada ausente en Edward Anthony Cullen. -Debería estar en una revista-, alzó otra vez la ceja de siempre. -A no ser porque yo no comparto-.

Bella recobró el aliento por un momento. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esta manera?, ¿Por qué elogiaba su cuerpo?, ¿Y por qué insistía en revelar sus propias vulnerabilidades?

Edward abarcó su erección y la dirigió hacia su hendidura. -He esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para follarte, Isabella Marie-, murmuró mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron un poco con la revelación. -Demasiado tiempo, maldición-

Su mandibula estaba apretada, sus dientes cerrados con fuerza. Se zambulló en su coño con un gemido, clavándole la polla hasta la empuñadura, ella jadeó con la penetración, capaz de sentir su órgano latiendo en su interior. Comenzó a agitarse lentamente adentro y afuera, y el sonido de su chocho envolviendo su polla actuó como afrodisiaco.

-De tu coño al cielo-, dijo roncamente, los párpados pesados, y continúo entrando y saliendo suavemente de ella. -No quería follarte, hasta llegar al dormitorio, pero no podía esperar más-.

Bella se mojó los labios, esa confesión le había dado el valor que necesitaba. -Entonces fóllame-, susurró, sintiéndose alentada. -He fantaseado contigo desde que era una niña, conviértelo en realidad-.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par. Su cuerpo inmóvil, los músculos tensos. -Bella...-

-Es verdad-, dijo ruborizándose. Apartó la mirada, -Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo confesado-, susurró.

Él permaneció inmóvil un momento más, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza. Le habría gustado mirarlo para ver su reacción, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada. Un poco después ya volvía a estar jadeando mientras él la destrozaba por dentro, y un poco después gemía mientras él cubría su cuerpo y bombeaba dentro y fuera de su coño con embates rápidos y violentos.

-¿Es lo bastante real para ti, Bella Marie?-, masculló con la mandíbula apretada. Luego rotó las caderas y golpeó en su interior más rápido y más duro.

-Sí-, gimió, ofreciéndole su pecho mientras arqueaba la espalda. –Sí-.

Él apresó sus tetas y enterró la cara entre ellas, sorbiendo febrilmente cada pezón mientras se estrellaba contra su coño una y otra vez. El chasquido de carne contra carne compitió con el sonido húmedo de sus pezones entrando y saliendo de su boca mientras continuaba chupándolos sin descanso.

Bella jadeó y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se estiró hacia abajo y le agarró las nalgas, sus dedos se hundieron en los duros montículos. -¡Qué bueno!-, murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras una brisa tropical refrescaba sus cuerpos ardiertes. -Sí, así, así-.

-Sí, así, así, sólo mía-, dijo posesivamente Edward levantando la cara de sus pezones. Liberó sus pechos y enroscó un largo y grueso mechón de pelo dorado alrededor de una mano. Apretando los dientes, giró suavemente las caderas y, de repente, clavó otra vez su polla dentro de ella, sus caderas martilleando adelante y atrás mientras entraba y salía de su coño.

-Oh, Dios-, gimoteó Bella. Su cabeza comenzó a retorcerse frenéticamente mientras el sonido de su chocho envolviendo su polla llegaba a sus oídos. -Más duro-, pidió. -Follame más duro-.

Soltándole el pelo y sin dejar de follarla, se apoyó en las rodillas y le levantó las piernas sobre los hombros, empalándola otra vez sin perder un sólo golpe. Edward la montó más y más fuerte, su cuerpo estaba en plena forma y podía soportar el ritmo violento.

Bella jadeó, podía sentir cada pulgada de su inmenso pene enterrado profundamente en su interior. Abrió los ojos para observar cómo la follaba, para mirar como su enorme verga desaparecía dentro de su chocho con un sonido de succión, más y más, una y otra vez. La folló más fuerte y más rápido y...

-Oh Dios mío-, Bella chilló fuera de sí, cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la tumbona. Sus pezones se dispararon hacia afuera y sus piernas se estremecieron encima de sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el orgasmo. –Sí, Oh Dios, Edwaaaarrrd-.

Edward gruñó y continuó follándola, escuchar como Bella se corría con su nombre en los labios lo convirtió en un salvaje. Sus dedos se hundieron en la carne de sus muslos mientras golpeaba su coño sin piedad, jodiéndola como un salvaje. -Eres mía-, masculló con los músculos marcados y tirantes mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en su chocho, una y otra vez. –Mía-.

Se derrrumbó encima de ella, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo y las piernas de Bella se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de sus caderas. Sus palmas ahuecaron sus pechos mientras entraba y salía salvajamente de ella, la montó implacablemente con su polla, al tiempo que sus manos le estrujaban los pechos posesivamente.

Su cara parecía dolorida, como si supiera que estaba a punto de correrse y desease que esto no sucediera, como si quisiese que este momento durara para siempre.

Edward enterró su polla hasta la empuñadura, follándola con embestidas duras y profundas, los ojos cerrados, los músculos tensos, se hundió en su coño una, dos, tres veces más. –Bellaaaaa-, se corrió con un bramido ruidoso, la mandíbula apretada, mientras chorros de semen inundaban profundamente las entrañas de Bella, y su cuerpo tieso se estremecía contra el suyo.

Su matrimonio había sido consumado por completo, durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos movió ni un músculo ni dijo una palabra. Se quedaron allí, saciados y agotados, durante lo que les parecieron horas.

Bella siguió aferrada al cuerpo de Edward, ciñéndole la cintura con los brazos. Él también la tenía abrazada, se fijó, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarla.

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos vagaron distraídamente; observó la silueta de una palmera meciéndose bajo la brisa nocturna, la luna creciente proporcionaba un atmósfera mística al que podría ser un momento crucial en sus vidas.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su marido. Se preguntó qué sería de ellos después de esta noche. ¿Podría Edward olvidar alguna vez lo que le había hecho Charlie? ¿Y si no podía, conseguiría verla alguna vez como una persona a parte del hombre que lo había sacrificado en el pasado?

Bella suspiró mientras sus manos acariciaban distraídamente la espalda de Edward. Esperaba que todo saliese bien y que su marido conseguiese apreciarla por si misma y no como una prolongación de Charlie. Si no, pensó tristemente, no tendrían ninguna esperanza de felicidad.

Y los pecados de su padre habrían destruido con eficacia dos vidas más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mil gracias x sus favs., sus alertas y rw.**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, la semana que viene los dias de actualizacion seran como los venia poniendo, martes y viernes, ustedes saben, semana santa, vacaciones, fiestas, espero que se la pasen genial =)**

**Esto se esta acabando O_o, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, ya esta en marcha la historia que estoy escribiendo, en el capitulo final de esta historia pondre el summary por si gustan leerla cuando la publique.**

**Saludos **

**Saydiss…!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dos semanas más tarde**_

Bella se sentó sobre la polla de su marido, hundiéndose en ella con un suave empujón. Suspiró, gozando al sentir cómo su virilidad la llenaba por completo.

-Bella-, dijo Edward atontado por el sueño, era medianoche y la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa en el sexo, -¿Que estás haciendo? Oh, cariño, si, me encanta-.

Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras montaba suavemente su miembro rígido, bajó las manos para acariciarle el pecho, y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus pezones mientras le hacía el amor.

Edward respiró agitadamente y apretó los dientes con fuerza. -Oh nena,joder, adoro tu coño-

Y ella adoraba su polla, y también a él.

Esta revelación la había despertado en medio de un sueño apacible. Lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, no importaba lo que hubiese sucedido en el pasado, ya encontraría alguna manera de que las cosas saliesen bien

Durante las dos últimas semanas, Edward había llegado a importarle más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado y si no se equivocaba en sus conjeturas, estaba casi segura de que ella también era una figura importante en su vida.

En claro contraste con los primeros días de su vida de casados, las dos últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas. Su marido le había revelado su lado apacible y amable, una faceta de sí mismo que al parecer sólo reservaba para ella.

Bella se fijó en cómo se relacionaba con los demás, era autocrático, dominante, reticente al compromiso, pero por alguna razón, con ella era diferente . Durante las últimas dos semanas no podría recordar una sola decisión personal que hubiese tomado sin consultarla primero con ella, desde lo que tomarían para desayunar, hasta en qué acciones pensaba ella que debía invertir su dinero. Valoraba su opinión.

Con otros sería gritón y un poco brusco, pero en todo lo que se refería a ella era apacible y le hablaba con delicadeza, no parecían interesarle los sentimientos de mucha gente, pero en cambio, los de Bella parecían importarle más que los propios.

A ella esto le encantaba, incluso lo necesitaba, la hacía sentirse especial, deseada. La hacía sentirse amada.

-Te he echado de menos-, susurró, lanzando sobre su hombro un tirabuzón de sus cabellos dorados, ella le sonrió mirando hacia abajo mientras continuaba cabalgando suavemente sobre su verga. -No quería esperar hasta mañana-.

La mirada de Edward se cruzó con la suya. No sonrió, pero ella notó como sus ojos se suavizaban. -Nunca te disculpes-, murmuró y sus manos alcanzaron sus caderas, -Yo también te he echado de menos, cariño-.

Sus miradas continuaron entrelazadas mientras hacían el amor, él casi parecía vulnerable a ella, si algo así era posible en alguien como Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, quizás estaba siendo demasiado romántica, quizás lo que veía en esos turbios ojos azules no era otra cosa que fatiga y excitación, pero le gustaba pensar que había algo más.

-Bésame-, susurró ella. -Necesito estar más cerca de ti-

Una vez más percibió la ternura en sus ojos, -Ven aquí-, murmuró él, y con su mano fuerte le inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar su boca, sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, sin prisas y también así hicieron el amor. Se demoraron explorando sus cuerpos y a ninguno de los dos les pareció necesario detenerse para dormir.

Bella levantó la cabeza, sonrió y luego deslizó los dedos entre su pelo oscuro. Continuó montándolo lentamente, y su sexo recorrió su verga, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

Así es cómo debería de ser, pensó. Así es cómo quería que fuese, no se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano en toda su vida.

Bella suspiró con satisfacción mientras hacían el amor, deseando que esta noche no terminase nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Una semana más tarde**_

Bella se encontraba en el despacho de Edward revolviendo en los papeles de su escritorio, se movía silenciosamente pues no quería que la pillase. Hacía más de dos horas que se había quedado dormido, se recordó, y profundamente además, no pasaría nada.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por andar fisgando en sus cosas de esa manera, pero otra parte necesitaba respuestas. Quería saber qué había pasado con su familia, sin embargo Edward no había querido discutirlo con ella. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la conversación que habían tenido anoche en su habitación después de cenar.

_-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-, se evadió. -Esta noche no quiero discutir sobre los Swan- _

_-Pero Edward... _

_-Por favor-, dijo en voz baja y sus ojos hipnotizadores se clavaron en los suyos. -Esta noche no-, murmuró. -Preferiría concentrarme en plantar a mi heredero o heredera en tu vientre- _

_Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su mirada. -En algún momento tendremos que hablar-, dijo ella apartando la vista. _

_-Estamos hablando constantemente, ¿no? Sobre montones de cosas-, él atravesó el cuarto y se paró a su lado; una mano se acomodó en su hombro acariciándolo suavemente. _

_Ella se mordió el labio. -Me refiero a hablar sobre mi familia _

_Él suspiró. -Ya sé a lo que te refieres, pero por favor Bella, esta noche no... _

Entonces le hizo el amor, lo que no supuso ninguna sorpresa, de hecho, Edward la había tomado tantas veces las tres últimas semanas que se sorprendería si al final resultaba que no estaba embarazada. En las escaleras, en el comedor, en la piscina, en su oficina, en la cama, el misionero, a cuatro patas, la amazona, el 69, habían follado en cada postura imaginable, incluso en algunas que Bella nunca hubiera imaginado que fuesen posibles.

Su marido casi parecía obsesionado con ella, pensó Bella mientras continuaba revolviendo en los cajones de su escritorio. Como si durante años hubiese planeado poseerla por completo y ahora que por fin la había atrapado quisiera aprovecharse al máximo.

Y probablemente fuese la verdad. ¿Pero se trataba sólo de venganza... o había algo más?

Una parte de ella quería creer que Edward la amaba, pero otra parte seguía interrogándose, alimentando sus dudas, de cualquier forma, necesitaba saberlo. Si descubría qué había pasado con su familia, estaba casi segura de que hayaría las respuestas, después de todo, si amas a una mujer y quieres mantenerla feliz, no piensas seriamente en poner a su familia en la calle.

Bella maldijo entre dientes cuando se encontró un cajón cerrado con llave. _Concéntrate Bella, necesitas descubrir qué le ha sucedido a tu familia_. Rebuscó impacientemente por todos lados, y suspiró pues no encontraba la llave. _Él no tiene un pelo de tonto_, pensó. _Todas las respuestas tienen que estar en este cajón. ¿Si no por qué iba a cerrarlo con llave?_

Su frente se surcó mientras intentaba enfocar de una forma lógica el problema al que se enfrentaba. Edward no dejaría la llave a simple vista, lo sabía, pero siendo un hombre tan ocupado, le extrañaría que la hubiese guardado lejos del escritorio. Estaba claro que desearía tenerla a mano...

Echó un vistazo alrededor, y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Una fotografía de sus padres difuntos en una pared, un Picasso auténtico en otra, una urna de arcilla aparentemente de origen egipcio...

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la foto de sus padres difuntos. Se calmó, mordisqueando su labio inferior. ¿Acaso Edward no era un sentimental... ?

Bella caminó lentamente hasta el fondo de la pared izquierda de la oficina, y se paró delante de la antigua fotografía, parecían felices en ese momento, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Vestidos con ropa de boda, sonriéndose abiertamente como si fuese el día más feliz de sus vidas, los novios parecían dos tortolitos enamorados mientras cada uno acercaba un trozo de tarta de bodas a la boca del otro.

Bella parpadeó, recordando la llave y el hecho de que el tiempo era primordial...

Se libró del ensueño y alzó las manos con cuidado hacia el retrato, su cuerpo semidesnudo se retorció hasta que pudo mirar detrás de él con facilidad, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando descubrió una llavecita pegada en la parte de atrás, _es tan sentimental..._

Soltó la llave con cuidado y, rápidamente, colocó el retrato en la pared y se apresuró hacia el escritorio. _Vamos, vamos, puede despertarse en cualquier momento..._

Hundió la llave en la cerradura, encajaba perfectamente.

Respirando profundamente, Bella abrió el cajón del escritorio, con la esperanza de encontrar algún documento que explicase qué le había sucedido a su familia, no había teléfono en la isla, sólo el móvil de Edward y no se separaba de él ni un minuto.

Su mano se paralizó cuando el cajón se abrió, frunció el ceño, no había nada dentro, pensó perpleja. Nada salvo...

-¿Un álbum de fotos?-, murmuró.

Confusa y muerta de curiosidad, Bella alcanzó el lujoso álbum de piel sacándolo de su encierro, el cuero parecía gastado, como si su marido hubiera pasado muchas horas hojeando las fotografías que contenía.

Su corazón se sobresaltó mientras se preguntaba qué imágenes encontraría dentro. ¿Quizás a la pelirroja? ¿O quizás otra mujer hermosa y escultural a la que que tuvo que renunciar para llevar a cabo su venganza contra los Swan?

El corazón le latía frenéticamente, Bella colocó el libro forrado en cuero encima del escritorio y lo abrió. Sólo de pensar en quien se iba a encontrar allí, se le revolvía el estómago, se dijo que no debía preocuparse, aunque sabía que era inútil intentarlo, su mano se paralizó cuando vio la primera fotografía.

-Soy yo-, susurró, y sus ojos de ámbar se abrieron de par en par. Sus manos recorrieron todo el álbum, explorando rápidamente el contenido de cada página, -Soy yo, en todas las fotos-

Atontada y más confusa que antes, Bella volvió al principio y se tomó su tiempo estudiando las fotografías. Allí estaba ella con dieciocho años, sonriendo tímidamente en su fiesta de graduación, con diecinueve cuando la habían ascendido a ayudante del vicepresidente de Swan's Chemicals, con veinte cuando su madre había organizado un baile en su honor, con veintiuno cuando se había graduado en Harvard, con veintidós cuando la ascendieron a vicepresidenta de marketing...

-Dios mío-, exhaló. -¿Que está pasando aquí?-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De nuevo gracias por todo, ha esto le quedan dos caps y el epilogo.**

**Nos vemos el viernes, saludos**

**Saydiss…! **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tendría que haberlo ocultado mejor-, murmuró Edward al otro lado del cuarto, dejándola sin respiración, ella levantó la cabeza y se percató de que él sólo se había puesto unos pantalones antes de salir a buscarla.

-Edward-, murmuró buscándolo con la mirada. -¿Qué es esto?-

Alzó una ceja sardónicamente. -¿No te reconoces?- y suspiró mientras se frotaba distraidamente la barbilla y desviaba la mirada. -Eres tú, Bella-, dijo suavemente. -Estás en todas las fotos-

Eso ya lo sabía, pero todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar, nunca le había importado lo suficiente a ningún hombre como para guardar una foto de ella en la cartera, sin embargo Edward había construido un santuario forrado en cuero en su honor.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, demasiado atontada como para decir una palabra, esperando que hiciese más revelaciones.

-Charlie me le prometió-, murmuró él, y se quedó allí parado contra la pared con aire azorado. -Durante años, me dijo que tú y yo nos casaríamos algún día-

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. -Pero Charlie me engañó y me despidió por algo que no había hecho y entonces desapareciste de mi vida-, suspiró, su intensa mirada azul perdida en el pasado. -Durante muchos años creí que algún día serías mía, Bella Marie. El trabajo, el dinero, nada de eso me importaba una mierda, pero no podía aceptar perderte también a ti. No cuando había trabajado tanto todos esos años para que te sintieses orgullosa de mí-

Bella sintió como se le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. -¿Orgullosa de ti?-, susurró, mientras su corazón se desbocaba. -¿Pero por qué diablos se te ocurriría pensar que alguien no estaría orgulloso de ti tal y como eres?-

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque ella se dio cuenta de que este tema era un recordatorio doloroso de su pasado. -Porque era un don nadie-, murmuró. -Un don nadie enamorado de alguien inalcanzable. Aspirar a casarme contigo era lo mismo que si un minero de carbón pretendiese casarse con una princesa-.

Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. -¿Me amabas?- preguntó en voz baja.

Su mirada intensa se concentró en la suya. –Siempre-, susurró él.

Bella parpadeó con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas, cerró el álbum, deslizó una mano por la cubierta de cuero, y después lo colocó de nuevo en el cajón. Aturdida, levantó la vista hacia su marido. -No sé qué decir-. Respiró profundamente. -Esto desde luego proporciona una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que ha pasado-

Edward la miró fijamente intentando descubrir lo que sentía antes de volver a hablar. -Sí, es cierto-

Bella mordisqueó su labio inferior. Algo había cambiado en él, como si estuviese esperando que ella dijese o hiciese algo. ¿Como admitir que ella también había estado siempre enamorada de él?

No tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus confusas emociones, lo siguiente que supo fue que Edward caminaba por la oficina y revolvía en los cajones del escritorio. –Toma-, dijo, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel. Ella le echó un vistazo, y se dio cuenta de que ese era el documento que necesitaba para conservar Swan's Chemicals. -Ahora comprendo que tú no tenías nada que ver con esto-, dijo suavemente. -Nunca debí haber intentado hacerte pagar por los pecados de tu padre, él te alejó de mí, pero he necesitado todo este tiempo para convencerme de que realmente nunca fuiste mía-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendida, alerta ante lo que se temía que iba a decir, no, estaba segura de lo que diría.

-Regresa a Atlanta-, murmuró.

-Edward...

-Por favor-, dijo en voz baja, y sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento, con mano derrotada se restregó la mandíbula en la que comenzaba a asomar una barba incipiente. -Pensé que podría conformarme con tomarte por la fuerza, pero me parece que no soy tan despiadado como creía-

Después se alejó de ella, esforzándose por mantener la expresión impasible. Se paró en la puerta antes del umbral, mirándola bastante tiempo con esa mirada perdida y angustiada a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. Ahora entendía por qué siempre tenía esa mirada intensa cuando ella estaba cerca, había planeado todo esto para conseguirla, nunca se había tratado de venganza. -Te amo, Bella Marie. Ahora, entonces, siempre-

Y luego se fue.

Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano. Entumecida, se hundió en la silla de cuero tras el escritorio y durante casi una hora miró fijamente al vacío. Sentía como si estuviese soñando, se sentía perdida en la niebla surrealista que la había engullido. ¿Edward Anthony Cullen Masen la amaba? ¿La había amado siempre? ¿A la corriente Isabella Marie Swan que no poseía ni una sóla pizca de glamour?

Tragó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Como si una presa invisible se rompiera en su interior, jadeó y dejó que los restos fluyeran libremente.

Ella también lo había amado siempre. Ahora, entonces, siempre. Exactamente igual que él le había dicho, debería haberlo confesado, tendría que haberle dicho cómo se sentía...

Saliendo de su estupor, Bella se levantó rápidamente de la silla de cuero y salió corriendo de la oficina. Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, se dijo. Por favor. .

La bata le colgaba abierta mientras corría en busca de Edward. Sin hacer caso a su cuerpo expuesto, voló escaleras arriba, y no paró hasta alcanzar el dormitorio, cuando empujó las puertas dobles y las abrió, respiraba con dificultad y la transpiración humedecía su frente.

_Se ha ido_, pensó, y su corazón se rompió en pedazos al observar el cuarto que una vez había estado lleno de los objetos personales de su marido. _Se ha ido ya. _

-Oh no-, susurró, hundiéndose en la cama. -Oh Edward-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí esta, les prometi k lo subiria, asi k aki esta, esto ya se acaba, uno mas y el epilogo.**

**El trabajo me tiene molida, se que ustedes comprenden, se que les prometi doble, pero la kiero hacer de emocion, por el final de ahí arriba.**

**¿Qué creen que pasara?**

**¿Edward regresara?**

**¿Bella lo buscara?**

**¿Ella le confesara que siempre lo ha amado?**

**¿Terminaran juntos o no?**

**¿Va a poder mas su amor o el Pecado de Charlie?**

**Me encantara leer sus teorias, en las historias todo puede pasar.**

**Otra vez muchas gracias x la aceptacion del fic.**

**La historia que les dije que escribia, esta un poco detenida por el trabajo, pero en los pocos ratos libres le dare forma, ya tiene nombre, al final del epilogo, les dejare el summary para que me den sus opiniones.**

**Saludos…**

**Saydiss…!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**El capitulo final lo subire cuando haya leido sus teorias, realmente kiero saber que piensan, recuerden TODO PUEDE PASAR…**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tres días después**_

Edward suspiró y su mirada recorrió la mansión de tipo medieval que había mandado construír hacía un año. Él era la única persona adinerada e influyente de Atlanta que no poseía un hogar de diseño victoriano o con influencia de preguerra, se había decidido por el estilo barroco porque Charlie había mencionado una vez que era el favorito de Bella.

Se sirvió un brandy y se hundió en una silla delante de la gran chimenea de estilo antiguo. Había sido un estúpido dejando que se fuese, decidió. Quizás habría podido vivir tomándola por la fuerza si ésa era la única forma de tenerla.

Verdaderamente era un infierno estar sin ella.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, miró abstraído hacia la inmensa silla situada en la parte más alejada de la biblioteca. Bebió un trago de brandy y miró de nuevo hacia la chimenea, entonces, tuvo que mirar dos veces.

_Bella,_ estaba aquí, desnuda, sentada en la inmensa silla, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, colgando de los reposabrazos.

Edward posó rápidamente el brandy en la mesa de centro para no derramarlo.

-No fué nada deportivo por tu parte retractarte de nuestro acuerdo-, dijo Bella y con la mano derecha se acarició perezosamente ese exquisito y afeitado coño. -¿Ninguna de esas ocho mil cláusulas tuyas contempla qué le sucede al marido incorregible cuando abandona a su esposa?-

Durante un momento, él se quedó allí sentado, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla fijamente. –No-, dijo por fin, levantándose de su silla, su pene estaba tan hinchado que le dolía. -No lo contempla-

Bella irguió una ceja rubia, -Entonces quiero que firmes un nuevo acuerdo mañana, porque si me abandonas de nuevo...

-Yo no te abandoné, pensé que no me querías

-Porque si me abandonas de nuevo entonces me reservo el derecho de... bien, no tengo muy claro que derecho quiero exactamente, tendré que pensarlo-

Esa magnífica ceja suya volvió a arquearse. -Podemos añadir la cláusula tropecientos mil nueve-

Edward reprimió una sonrisa. -¿Por qué estás aquí?-, susurró.

Ella suspiró como si fuera una mártir representando a toda la raza femenina y él el varón descerebrado del bando contrario. Para su sorpresa, sacó de detrás de ella una fotocopia de su acuerdo matrimonial y la agarró con fuerza. -Según la cláusula 76, yo, la abajo firmante, me presto a ofrecer mi cuerpo como receptáculo del esperma de mi marido dos veces diarias, todos los días, mientras vivamos-.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar las insensibles palabras del documento, apartó la mirada y carraspeó.

-Hace tres días que no me he ofrecido como receptáculo de tu esperma. Eso significa que te debo seis orgasmos, para nada soy como Charlie, yo siempre cumplo mi parte del trato, ya ves-

Su intensa mirada encontró la suya. -¿Entonces eso es todo?-, murmuró. -¿Simplemente cumplir tu palabra?-

Lo miró con ternura. -Por supuesto que no-, susurró, y se puso seria. Se levantó de la inmensa silla y se paró delante de él.

-¿Entonces qué está pasando?-

Ella sonrió suavemente. -Te amo, Edward-, murmuró. -Te he amado desde que era una niña y seguiré amandote durante el resto de mi vida-

Sus ojos escudriñaron su cara buscando la verdad.

-Si me hubieras dado tiempo para recuperarme del shock más grande de mi vida antes de salir corriendo para Atlanta como la heroína trágica de una novela gótica, te habría dicho estas palabras hace tres días-

Él sonrió abiertamente. Sus miradas chocaron y se entralazaron.

-Han sido los peores tres días de mi vida-, admitió.

-Los míos también-. Ella sonrió. -Pero olvidemos el pasado, todo él-, dijo ella significativamente, ladeó la cabeza. -¿De acuerdo?-

Por toda respuesta, él la besó. Y, en un momento, pasó de estar de pie a encontrarse cautiva entre los brazos de su marido, moviendo desesperadamente la lengua contra la suya, mientras él la conducía hasta la alfombra situada ante la chimenea. Se arrodilló y la colocó delante de él, gruñendo dentro de su boca mientras se despojaba febrilmente de la ropa.

-Te deseo tanto-, susurró Bella con voz ahogada y separó sus labios hinchados de los de él. -Cuando era una niña, por las noches me tumbaba en la cama y fantaseaba con la idea de estar entre tus brazos, en tu habitacion-

Esta confesión inflamó su corazón, detestándola y adorándola a un tiempo. La detestó porque se suponía que a los hombres no les afectaban palabras como esas y en cambio a él lo habían conmovido. La adoró porque significaba que este momento era real y que finalmente Isabella Marie Swan era toda suya.

Y no por la fuerza.

Edward tumbó a su esposa en el suelo, le separó las piernas y se arrojó sobre ella. Desesperado por estar en su interior, empaló su polla hinchada en su coño, metiéndosela hasta la empuñadura. -Seguro que no te interesa saber-, jadeó él, -Cuántas veces has sido la protagonista en mis fantasías de masturbación-

Ella sonrió abiertamente, claramente encantada con esa confesión. Él rotó sus caderas y volvió a estrellarse de golpe contra su cuerpo, su sonrisa desapareció mientras comenzaba a gimotear.

Bella alzó los pechos y se los ofreció. -Me encanta que me chupes los pezones mientras me follas-, admitió casi sin resuello. -Por favor, ¿Lo harías de nuevo?-

¿Si lo haría? Casi no había pensado en otra maldita cosa los últimos tres días con sus noches.

Edward hundió la cara en sus pechos con un gruñido y rodeó uno de sus erguidos pezones con la lengua. Luego lo chupó vigorosamente mientras la follaba, sus caderas oscilaban adelante y atrás mientras enterraba la polla en su interior una y otra vez.

Justo así es como siempre había querido estar, justo como estaba ahora.

Los pecados de Charlie Swan habían completado su círculo...

Mientras su polla tiesa se hundía una y otra vez en el delicioso coño de su esposa, Edward pensó que había conseguido algo mucho más significativo que colarse en la preciosa compañía de Charlie, algo mucho más poderoso que colarse en la preciosa línea sanguínea del muy bastardo:

Se las había arreglado para encontrar la felicidad con su esposa. Se había colado en el corazón de Bella y ella en el suyo, finalmente todo era como tenía que ser.

Edward sonrió a su esposa mientras le hacía el amor, y todos los recuerdos del pasado quedaron relegados definitivamente al rincón más apartado de su memoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa muchas le atinaron al final, siii el amor pudo mas y Bella fue por su hombre…suspiro**

**Llorooooo, esto es el final, ame la historia como se que muchas tmb.**

**Solo el epilogo y adios.**

**De nuevo mil gracias x todo**

**Saludos**

**Saydiss…!**


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, la historia es de Jaid Black, yo solo adapto.**

**Es una historia +18, por lenguaje explicito.**

**Espero la disfruten….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cinco años más tarde**_

-Es tan guapo-, exhaló Bella, y apretó contra su pecho un plato de plástico, con un pedazo enorme de tarta de chocolate cubierto de espeso glaseado. Se mordió el labio cuando observó a Edward Cullen anotar un último punto de voleibol, consiguiendo así la victoria para su equipo en el picnic de Swan's Chemicals. -Tan guapo-, susurró.

Se escuchó la ovación del público mientras Bella estudiaba soñadoramente las facciones de Edward, su cuerpo musculoso y atlético, su cara cincelada y su magnífico pelo oscuro, su..., sonrió. Habían hecho el amor hacía menos de tres horas, no debería estar pensado ya en eso.

-¡Lo has hecho!-, gorjeó una voz femenina y una maravillosa morenita se lanzó a los brazos masculinos, -Eres mi héroe-, dijo con excitación y colocó sus perfectas manitas en las mejillas de Edward.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, -¿Tu héroe, huh?- y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella chilló, -Dale un beso a papá, diablillo-.

Bella cerró los ojos y su corazón remontó el vuelo; Aún no podía creerse que fuera tan feliz, después de todos estos años siendo su esposa, todavía sentía como le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que lo miraba. La vida había resultado mejor de lo que nunca había soñado.

-Bella, cariño-, la llamó Edward desde el otro lado del campo, -¿Donde estás?-.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, -Justo aquí-, y se levantó, surgiendo de las sombras para reunirse con él y con su hija. Estaba embarazada y su barriga era tan enorme que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Su mirada intensa se centró posesivamente en su vientre hinchado, después en sus pechos y en su cara, -¿Estás lista para volver a casa, nena?-

-Por supuesto-

La cara de Edward se ensombreció mientras la enlazaba con su brazo musculoso, -¿Algo va mal, mi amor?-

Bella le sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y después la apoyó contra su hombro mientras los tres se encaminaban a la limusina que los aguardaba, -En absoluto-, susurró, -Todo es perfecto-.

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cortito, pero contundente, es oficial, esto se termino, me dejo muy contenta este fic y todas sus alertas, rw y fav. Son de lo mas, mil gracias…**

**Como les comente, les dejare el avance de mi nueva historia, esta si es completamente mia, diganme k piensan..**

"**EL IDIOMA DEL SILENCIO"**

**Summary:**

**El: Todo lo que era, ya no esta. Ahora solo tiene un objetivo.**

**Ella: Murió y renació. Ahora solo conoce una palabra…**

**¿Qué pasara cuando tengan que vencer a su mas grande enemigo, ellos mismos?**

**¿Qué harán cuando se crucen en el camino del otro?**

**No hay nada mejor y peor, que luchar contra uno mismo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que les parece?, dejen su comentario para saberlo.**

**Saludos**

**Saydiss…!**


End file.
